The Irony
by KittyCutie110
Summary: Mira Tatsuki is a cold-hearted Genin who has known nothing but pain and misery since the day she could walk, leading her into isolating herself from the rest of society, unknown to her peers that she likes to sing in a secluded area to express her thoughts. After graduating from the academy, will a certain Genin team be able to pull her out of the darkness and show her the light?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Mira Tatsuki is a cold-hearted Genin who has known nothing but pain and misery since the day she could walk, leading her into isolating herself from the rest of society, unknown to her peers that she likes to sing in a secluded area to express her thoughts. After graduating from the academy, will a certain Genin team be able to pull her out of the darkness and show her the light?

 **Appearance**

Mira: She has long and straight black hair with blue streaks with bangs covering her left eye. She has a slim figure with a bit of muscle from her constant training, is 5'7 inches high and always wears a stoic expression on her facade. She wears a long black sleeve shirt with a fishnet under-shirt, black sweat pants, a weapon pouch around her right thigh and black combat boots. She wears a chain around her pants with a broken heart as a memento of her past along with a golden charm bracelet. Her blue eye is so intense that it could pierce through your soul and a scar in the shame of a lightning bolt on her right shoulder.

 **Background**

Mira was born as a heterochromiac with one blood red eye and one sky-blue eye. Her clan was slaughtered while trying to protect her from the members of the Akatsuki since she was the future heir. The Tatsuki clan was well known for their skills and especially known for their Kekkai Genkai.  
After the massacre of her clan, she was found by Orochimaru and was used as one of his experiments for an entire year before the base was infiltrated from Konoha shinobi. During the infiltration, the Third Hokage of the Konoha found her locked inside of a cage and freed her from her tormentor offering her residence in a village she could someday call home. Mira grew up alone and isolated, training to the extremes to become as strong as she could be to carry on her clan's reputation but also keeping her abilities a secret until the time calls for it. She dreams to become the strongest than any of her clan members in order to avenge their death and get revenge on her tormentor for the hell he put her through as a child.

 **Abilities**

Her clan's Kekkai Genkai is known to be able to copy other techniques and bloodline limits from other clan member for only a limited time. She's is able to read the minds of others, but can only focus on a single individual at a time in order to not confuse her mental state. She is able to communicate with animals, has keen senses and has the visual prowess and reflexes of a cat after Orochimaru experimented on her.


	2. The Formation of Team 7

Chapter 1: The Formation of Team 7

 ** _Mira's POV_**

It was another dull morning in the Village Hidden in the Leaf; I was sitting in the corner of the classroom in the academy next to Sasuke Uchiha, the village's supposed heartthrob and talented shinobi. I've always hated sitting here because every single girl, except that quiet Hyuga girl, is obsessed with him. I've never really understood what they saw in him, I will admit, he is attractive, but he always treats everyone like dirt. He's cold, cocky and an absolute brat! So I wonder why girls are wasting their time on a complete waste of space like him.

Class hasn't started yet so I was just staring out the window as if I was in a trace, but my moment of peace was disrupted by Ino and Sakura running into the classroom fighting over who gets to sit next to Duck-Butt here. ' _What a couple of idiots.'_ After that, the rest of Sasuke's fan club join the squabble to see who gets to sit next to him; I just ignored them and just started doodling while blocking out the noise. I was disrupted again from a loud bang from the classroom door being knocked open. I looked and saw Iruka sensei dragging Naruto inside while he was tied up. ' _Oh my god, what did he do this time?'_

Iruka sensei starting scolding Naruto for apparently painted over the Hokage faces on the side of the mountain. Since he caused so much trouble, everyone had to review the **Transform (Henge) Jutsu.** Some student got it messed up, but mine turned out perfect because I got every single detail of Iruka sensei physique, especially the small scratches on his headband. Naruto transformed into a naked female-counter part of himself causing Iruka sensei to get a nose-bleed.

"Cut the stupid tricks, this is your last warning!" yelled Iruka sensei before he started explaining about tomorrow's exam.

When the day finally ended, I started walking around the village to pass the time. I bought some food since I was running out at home and just wandered around the village for a while. When I decide to drop everything I bought back home, I decided to do some training in the forest. I sensed someone else in my usual training area and walked a little further before I saw that it was Sasuke.  
"Wow, he's pretty impression, I guess this is expected from an Uchiha clan member," I mumbled to myself.

His training style was impressive because it showed how dedicated he was to training just like I was, but he wasn't trying hard enough; I usually train until I'm drained of chakra or if I'm too injured to continue. I decided to skip training for the day since my usual location was occupied and headed for home. I decided to have pork and sushi with my favourite rice-balls, strawberry flavoured. Cooking food for only one person is boring so I usually try to improve a bit. When I was done with dinner, I took a quick shower and went to my room; just like every other night, I couldn't fall asleep. I just lay on my back with my hands behind my head staring at the ceiling with my usual blank expression. I drifted off a couple of time, but of course I knew it wouldn't last long because I would always be awaken by nightmares of my past; guess the past does come back to haunt you I suppose.

 ** _Time Skip_**

After some time, beaming rays of sunlight finally shone through my windows indicating the start of a new day. After I got ready to go to the academy, I wasn't really surprised at seeing a bunch of blushing fan-girls hovering around my seat and squealing over Sasuke.

"Can't they take a hint? Sasuke isn't interested in weak, squealing fan-girls, dear god," I scoffed under my breath and I tried getting to my seat, but I couldn't since they refused to move. "Excuse me, can you all get out of my way?" Alas, they couldn't hear me over their bickering. After a few more tries of being polite, I finally got fed up with all this nonsense and reverted back to my usual self when dealing with pests. "Can you all move out of the way so I can get to my seat?!" I nearly screamed out my question and it made the usually noise classroom as silent as a graveyard.

The entire class was staring at me in shock since no one has ever heard speak so loudly. The girls moved out of the way in shock, but they kept glaring at me behind my back, as if I would be able to sense their pathetic attempt to intimidate me. I sat down with everyone still staring at me, including the Uchiha boy. "What?" Everyone quickly looked away while I turned my head to face the window. Iruka sensei walked in and told us that we had to perform the basic three academy clone technique when he called our names. I was starting to grow impatient as it was pretty obvious from my fingers drumming on the table.

"Mira Tatsuki," called Iruka once he stepped into the room. I got up from my seat and walked over to the next room where Iruka sensei and another Chunnin were situated in. "Alright, you must perform the clone technique in order to pass and earn your headband," said Iruka sensei with a smile. I thought of performing the technique by making as many clones as I can just to show my potential, but I just decided to make 5 of them and save my chakra. "Excellent, I believe it's obvious that you pass, Mira."

"Well, it is to be expected from the Tatsuki clan survivor," said Mizuki sensei earning worried glances from the other examiners.

"Don't you dare talk about my clan in presence," I said giving Mizuki a cold glare.

"M-My apologies Mira," stuttered Mizuki frightened.

I walked over to the table and took my headband tying over my left eye. I was tired of making sure that my bangs were covering my red eye, this makes a perfect substitute. I walked out of the academy to see everyone with their parents congratulating them on passing the exams. I stood in the sidelines observing all the families and started to feel a little envious until my gaze moved to the swing in the schoolyard seeing Naruto all alone while he also stared at the celebrating families.  
' _I know he doesn't have any parents or family members, but that doesn't mean he should be...oh wait he didn't pass the exam, I guess that is something to depressed about.'_ I walked away from the scene hating the fact that I was starting to feel my emotions emerging.

I went home after having another one of my long walks around the village and went to my room. My room wasn't that big and there was only a twin-size bed in the centre with black and red sheets. The wall had the symbol of the Tatsuki clan, which is a purple star with blue stripes. I went up to my windows and starting climbing up to the roof where I could star-gaze in peace.

 ** _Time Skip_**

After hours of insomnia, the sun finally rose into the sky and I finally went back inside the house to get ready for the team pair ups. "I hope that I don't have to be paired up with any of those idiotic and useless fan-girls," I mumbled under my breath. I walked into class and sat down in my usual seat. Everyone looked at me strangely because my headband was covering my eye and bangs were pulled back from my face. I looked around the class hoping I get paired with someone strong and tolerable. ' _Hinata wouldn't be so bad to be paired up with, although she lacks confidence,'_ My gaze shifted to Ino. ' _Ino's clan has some use, but she's too much of a nuisance to deal with. Kiba could be really useful with his tracking skills, but teams are usually set with only one kunoichi and two shinobi, meaning I probably won't be paired with a fan-girl after all.'_

"Ever since the first day I saw, she always had her left eye covered," whispered Kiba receiving a bark from Akamaru.

"Yeah, I wonder why. Maybe she has a scar, but what exactly happened to her?" asked a boy sitting next to Kiba.

"Well a few years ago, I saw her being escorted by a lot of ANBU members when I was shopping with my dad. She was covered in a lot of blood, had some deep cuts and a deep gash in her neck but her eye was always covered. I don't think I can get that image out of my head," said Shikamaru with a far off expression on his face.

They all looked over to me but quickly turned away when they saw that I was looking at them. I rolled my eye and looked out the window wondering when they were going to stop talking about me because it was started to become really annoying. Everyone who heard the conversation kept glancing in my direction, even Sasuke. I heard what sounded like someone jumping on a table and turned to see Naruto having a glaring contest with Sasuke which thankfully averted all the attention to them. Then some boy accidently pushed Naruto from behind him and he slipped then ended up locking lips with Sasuke. There was nothing but silence until the guys started laughing at the turn of events while Sasuke's fan-girls were getting ready to throttle him. Sasuke and Naruto were gagging and spooling out their mouths making the scene all the more amusing. Thankfully Iruka sensei arrived before things got out of hand.

"As of today you are all ninjas, to get here you have face difficult trials and errors, but that's nothing because from here on out it'll get far more difficult, now you are only Genin, first-level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into 3-man team that will be lead by a Jonin, an elite ninja," explained Iruka sensei before he started reading out the assigned teams from his clipboard until he finally got to Team 7. "Because of the odd number of students who have passed this year, Team 7 will consist of a 4-man team: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Tatsuki Mira, your Jonin instructor will be Hatake Kakashi."

' _Why did I have to be on this team? I'm with a hyperactive moron who doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, an obsessed Sasuke fan-girl and emotionless, overconfidence Uchiha brat. This is ridiculous, why me? Please I pry to the gods that we'll at least have a decent sensei,'_ I thought in despair and fury. Two hours have passed and all the other Genin have already left with their sensei while we were still sitting waiting for ours to arrive.

"Naruto, just sit down," said Sakura as Naruto was looking outside the classroom for our sensei.

"I don't want to, how come our sensei's the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll, believe it," replied Naruto still not moving from the door. I sighed out of boredom while lying on my desk with my hair hanging down looking at the ceiling; this just proves that I didn't get a decent instructor at all. I watched as Naruto wedged a chalkboard eraser between the top of the door while chuckling under his breath.

"Naruto," called Sakura with a warning tone.

"That's what he gets for coming in late; surprise," said Naruto jumping down from the stool.

"You're asking for trouble, you know you shouldn't do that," said Sakura though I know she was thinking something completely different. ' _Cha, I love stuff like this!'_

"Hm, our teacher's a Jonin, an elite ninja, do you think he'd fall for that?" asked Sasuke solemnly.

"Yeah Sasuke's right, you're so clueless Naruto," said Sakura.

"Suck up," I muttered under my breath before I saw a gloved hand about to open the door; it must our sensei, finally. When he opened the door, I was having a hard time believing that he actually fell for such a trick.

"I got him, he totally fell for it," said Naruto while he was laughing.

"I'm sorry sensei, I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen. I would never do anything like that," said Sakura with a small blush of embarrassment. ' _Perfect shot,'_ she thought; this girl thinks way too loudly, ha-ha.

' _He actually fell for that cheap trick, is this guy really a Jonin?'_ thought Sasuke; you took the thoughts right out of my head Uchiha boy.

"Hm how can I put this? My first impression of this group: you're a bunch of idiots," said the Jonin making me fume inside, not that I would show it; he shouldn't judge the rest of us because of one moron and his idiotic prank. He led us up to the roof of the building and he sat on the railing while we sat on the floor. "Alright, why don't you introduce yourself, one at a time?" said the man with his arms folded; he's seems familiar somehow, but where have I seen him?

"Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we supposed to say?" asked Sakura; is she for real?

"Things you like, things you hates, your future dreams and your hobbies, stuff like that," he said.

"Why do you introduce yourself first so we could see how it's supposed to work," said Naruto; he's voice may seem calm, but he looked tense for some reason.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...never really thought about it and as for my hobbies, I have lots of them," said Kakashi. Well that was a waste all he told us was his name.

"Okay your turn, you on the right," said Kakashi looking at Naruto.

"Believe it, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka sensei got for me, but I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait for ramen to cook. My future dream is to be the greatest Hokage, and then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody important," introduced Naruto.

' _Well he's grown up in a very interesting way,'_ thought Kakashi and I raised an eyebrow at that statement; did he know Naruto personally somehow? "Alright next," he looked straight Sakura.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, what I like um...I mean the person I like..." she glanced over to Sasuke. "...my hobby is...my dream for the future is..." Sakura just squeal clearly stuck in a daydream.

"And, what do you hate?" asked Kakashi bored.

"Naruto and Mira!" stated Sakura making Naruto cry with a crest-fallen expression.

' _Bitch, I don't like you either, why do I get stuck with the team carrying emotional baggage, this just add more complications into my life,'_ I thought gazing at the clouds.

' _Girls her age are more interesting in boys than in ninja training,'_ thought Kakashi; you better not be including me if you know what good for you. "Alright the broody one with the short black hair your turn," Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone," said Sasuke; everything began completely silent after his declaration.

' _Gee, I hope he doesn't mean me?'_ thought Naruto a bit frightened; not even close.

"Okay, last one," said Kakashi looking directly at me.

"My name is Tatsuki Mira, I like frightening Chunnin just with a simple glance, I hate a lot of things, mostly this village because they couldn't help the people that were important to me when they were in dire need, my hobbies are drawing and training and I don't have anything as pathetic as dreams for the future," I said coldly. I wonder if I made an impression on our sensei.

' _So she's the last Tatsuki, I wonder if someone took care of that cursed mark that she received from Orochimaru and the look in her eye...it's almost murderous,'_ thought Kakashi making me smirk.

"Hey while we're getting to know each other Mira, can you tell us why you keep your left eye covered?" asked Naruto making me snap my head towards him.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well, I heard everyone talking about it and their all really curious. Is what Shikamaru said true, that you were escorted by a bunch of ANBU and you were badly injured when you first got here?" asked Naruto, his eyes curious.

"I don't wish to share information with anyone at this moment. I am aware that the Jonin, Chunnin and Hokage are aware even the village elders, but I don't wish for a bunch of snot nosed Genin to know," I replied. When Kakashi and I looked eyes, it's obvious that he could see the anger and pain I store deep within me.

"Good, your each unique and you have your own ideals. We'll have our first mission tomorrow," stated Kakashi breaking up the tension.

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" asked Naruto with a big grin.

"It's a task that the five of us will do together," said Kakashi.

"What (x3)?" said Naruto excited.

"A survival exercise," said our sensei making me raise a brow at him.

"A survival exercise?" asked Naruto confused.

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission, not more practice," said Sakura. And she wonders why she barely passed the physical part of the exam.

"This is not like your previous training," said Kakashi.

"So...what kind of training is it then?" asked Naruto making Kakashi chuckle.

"And what, may I ask is so amusing Hatake?" I finally spoke out.

"Mira, you can't talk to him like that, he's our sensei," said Sakura but I gave her a stony glare to freeze mid-speech.

"I don't care what kind of reputation he holds in this village. Until I have a reason to respect him, I will address him as such, understand Haruno?" Sakura just stiffly nodded her head and I turned my face back to Kakashi. "Now will you tell me what you find so amusing or am I just wasting my time?"

"Well, if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it," said Kakashi with an amused expression. "Of the 27 graduates who just came here, only 9 will be accepted as Genin while the other 18 will be weeded out and send back to the academy. In order words, this is a pass or fail test and the chance that you'll fail is at least 66%." I laughed at the expression the others made when they heard the news.

"That's crazy; we've worked hard to get here! Believe it, then what that graduation test was for anyway?" exclaimed Naruto.

"Oh that? That was just to select candidates who might have had a chance of becoming Genin," replied Kakashi.

"What?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"That's how it is; I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training area at 5AM and bring your ninja gear," instructed Kakashi.

' _Wow, everyone is starting to panic, even Sasuke,'_ I thought as I looked everyone over, hiding a small grin.

"That's it, you're dismissed. Oh for tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else, you'll puke," said Kakashi.

"Whatever," I replied teleporting myself back home.

 ** _Time Skip_**

I was taking my annual stroll around the village after I changed my clothes. As I walked down the streets, everyone kept glancing at me whenever I passed them by. I could sense my teammates and Kakashi following me.

"Hey isn't that the Tatsuki girl," said a random villager.

"Yeah that's her," replied another villager.

"I think the ANBU should've killed the day she arrived. We're at the risk of being in danger with her around since such powerful ninja are after her."

I looked down in shame as I took in every comment that came my way and the Hokage wonders why I hate this place. I started to run through the villagers and into the forest trying to get away from their negative gossip about me. When I was far enough, I focused my senses and noticed that chakra of my teammates was close-by so I quickly teleported to a secluded part of the forest where no one would find me. I slowly sank down on the floor leaning against the tree trying to get my thoughts together. I dug into my weapons pouch and pulled out a run-down mini-red book that my mother gave me when I was little. I know it may sound pathetic but the truth is I just love to sing, it helps me relieve the stress of dealing with all the pain and misery I have been dealing with since I arrived in this village, but since I have a reputation to uphold, I mostly sing to myself in a secluded area like this and write down any lyrics that come to mind. I decided to sing the very first song I wrote when I had my first kill back when I was trapped in Orochimaru's base. Once I opened the page of where the song was, I decided to sing my heart out, only later I realised that this area wouldn't be secluded for long.

 ** _Narrator's POV_**

"Where did she go?" asked Naruto confused at Mira's sudden disappearance.

"Over there," called out Sasuke for the rest of Team 7 and their sensei as they silently kept watched on their mysterious 4th member.

"What is she doing?" asked Sakura confused. Before anyone could reply, Team 7 heard the most angelic voice they have ever heard.

 _Linkin Park: In My Remains_

 _Separate, shifting through the wreckage_ _  
_ _I can't concentrate, searching for the message in the fear and pain_ _  
_ _Broken down and waiting for the chance, to feel alive_

 _Now in my remains, are promises that never came_ _  
_ _Set the silence free, to wash away the worst of me_

"Oh wow," muttered Naruto completely speechless.

"She's really amazing, I never knew she had such a great voice," said Sakura feeling slightly envious of Mira and her talents. ' _If I'm not careful she will trap my Sasuke with her siren voice and take him from me! But still, by the sound of the lyrics, it's kind of sad,'_

Sasuke and Kakashi were listening closely to Mira's singing; Kakashi felt a tightness in his chest as he got the meaning, ' _Mira, what did that snake-bastard do to the angel that your trying so hard to mask?'_

' _What happened to her to cause her so much pain? Why do I even care?'_ thought Sasuke confused but he put his thoughts aside and he and the others listening to secretly distressed teammate.

 _Come apart, falling in the cracks of every broken heart_ _  
_ _Digging through the wreckage of your disregard_ _  
_ _Sinking down and waiting for the chance, to feel alive_

 _Now in my remains, are promises that never came_ _  
_ _Set the silence free, to wash away the worst of me_

Mira pick up a couple of stinks and started drumming a beat on the tips of her heels

 _Like an army, falling, one by one by one (x4)_

 _Now in my remains, are promises that never came_ _  
_ _Set the silence free, to wash away the worst of me_

 _Like an army, falling, one by one by one (x2)_

Mira stopped singing and took a calming breath before putting her book away and started focusing her chakra again. "I know you're out there, just come out."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke came out of hiding, but not Kakashi remained where he stood. I stood up and stood in front of them and closed my eyes as the wind slightly blew in my face. "Why did you follow me?"

"We were worried about you Mira and we heard what the villagers were saying about you and we thought you might have hurt yourself by coming out here," replied Sakura.

"Why would you think that I would harm myself, do I look like a fool to you?!" I yelled giving them each a glare that would freeze the most deadly of predators. They stared at me in fear and I threw a kunai in the area where Kakashi was situated and he teleported away before it even got to him. After that, I started to walk away.

"Wait!" yelled Naruto making me stop in my tracks. "Why were the villagers saying such mean things about you?"

"Why not ask them or even the Hokage? They might tell you," I replied before teleporting out of the forest and to the playground and sat down on one of the swings. I remained sitting there for a few hours lost in my thoughts as it began to rain. I saw some people taking cover from the rain and thanks to my damn sense of hearing, I heard what they were saying when they saw me.

"I hope she gets falls sick and dies of pneumonia so we don't have to worry about _them_ attacking the village because of her," said a villager.

"Yes, I could care less if she was from a strong clan, she's nothing but trouble. They'll eventually come back for her and kill us without a second thought," said another villager.

"It isn't my fault," I whispered in sorrow holding back my tears; this village is toxic and is tearing me to pieces, I don't know how much more of this I could take. I wanted to stay a little longer, but something was telling me to run home quickly, but I didn't listen to my instincts and just remained in place. "Who's there?" I stood up from the swing and faced the forest. I heard an evil cackle that send cold chills running down my spine and turned around to see someone who I never wanted to see ever again. "Orochimaru," I hissed in anger and drew out a kunai to defend myself if necessary.

"Well I see that you still recognize me, which surprises me since you were only 6 years old when you were taken away," said Orochimaru with a small laugh.

"Be quiet, you ruined my life you damn snake!" My voice held so much venom that it could melt a piece of metal.

"I'm afraid that you are coming with me," said Orochimaru slowly walking towards me as he reached out to grab my arm. I quickly moved it away from his grasp and jumped back a few feet.

"Why should I go with someone who has done nothing but ruin my life? Everyone in the village despises me because of you, they knew that you would one day come for me," I said in pure anger.

"Well if you come with me then you won't have to feel such hate anymore, you will be rightfully feared for having such marvellous abilities," said Orochimaru with a sadistic smile.

"I am already feared so I don't need such a thing, now leave my sight. I don't want to see your face ever again!" I yelled. He only laughed in response and slowly lurked back into the shadows where he so rightfully belonged.

"Until we meet again my precious," Finally, the monster disappeared from my sight. I was shaking in slight terror for I knew he was only here to give me a message; he has come back. It took all that I had to say those things to him, but he still terrifies me to no end. Memories of my past flashed through my mind and I quickly shook my head to erase those thoughts. I ran in the direction of my house desperately trying not to shed any tears, but since I wasn't paying attention, I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled slowly standing up. I looked up and saw that it was Sasuke looking down at me with an irritated expression.

"You're completely soaked, for how long have you been out here?" asked Sasuke his facade slightly softening.

"Since our introductions, but why would that matter? If I get pneumonia, no one would care, I heard them say it already." After I spoke, I quickly past him and ran directly for home. It was around 9 when I arrived and the rain finally stopped so I decided to go to the roof tops after taking a quick hot shower. I stared at the starry sky waiting for the sun so I could finally put this dreadful day behind me, just like I did with all the others.


	3. Survival Training

Chapter 2: Survival Training

 _ **Mira's POV**_

As I walked down the streets of the village the following morning, I realised how quiet it was. I really enjoyed the peace the early morning provided and the absence of rude comments from the villagers. When I reached the training grounds that we were assigned to meet, the only person I saw was Sasuke and he looked pretty exhausted. I silently climbed a tree and sat on a tree branch and just gazed at the horizon as the sun began to rise. After a little while, Naruto and Sakura started coming into view. ' _They look like zombies.'_

"Morning," yawned out Naruto as he stretched.

"I guess no one here is a morning person besides me," I said thinking out loud.

"Hey Mira, what time did you get up?" asked Naruto.

"I didn't sleep," I simply replied. All of them stared at me for a moment before starting their own conversation. Since I know that Kakashi is going to be late, I decided to just get lost in a daydream, but it wasn't a very pleasant dream. It was the day that my clan was attacked and my 5-year-old form heard a loud bang and she got out of bed and ran towards the window. She saw two figures burning down houses and killing everyone in sight. Before I knew it, I found myself falling out of the flipping tree! I quickly maneuvered my body and softly landed on my feet and saw that the team was staring at me and Naruto was about to catch me. "What?"

"Um, you were perfectly still and weren't even blinking and then you suddenly fell out of the tree and I was about to catch you," Naruto spoke out.

"Oh, I do that a lot when I have day-mares. It's no big deal, I'm used to it and I usually have them when I start spacing out," I explained hoping that would be enough.

"Day-mares?" asked Sakura; guess I said too much.

"Yeah, from lack of sleep!" I snapped becoming irritated with the questions. ' _Sheesh, don't these people have something else to stare at?'_ "Three, two, one," I counted knowing our sensei was about to appear.

"Morning everyone, ready for your first day?" asked Kakashi after he appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey, you're late!" shouted Naruto and Sakura.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way," Kakashi tried to explain annoying the hell out of everyone.

"Enough with the pathetic excuses, let's get on with the training already," I blurted out become rather impatient.

"Well," Kakashi let out a small cough. "Let's get started." Kakashi went to a small tree stump and placed what looked like an alarm clock on it. "Here we go, it's set for noon."

"Hm?" let out Naruto confused.

Kakashi pulled out 3 little bells. "Your assignment is simple, you just have to take these bells from me. That's all there. If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch."

"What?!" asked Naruto.

"You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you," Kakashi explained further.

' _Easy enough, although he is a former ANBU, but I think I'll be able to get those bells,'_ I thought before I was interrupted by a grumbling noise.

' _So that's why,'_ thought Sasuke while Naruto gave out of cry of despair.

' _He told us not to eat breakfast to make it harder on us,'_ thought Sakura and I was trying hard to keep a straight face. "Wait a minute there's 4 of us, so how come there are only 3 bells?"

Kakashi softly chuckle. "Well at least that way, at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately be disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again, all 4 of you can flunk out too. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous sensei!" said Sakura concerned and I almost fell over from her silliness. ' _I swear this girl is more of a nuisance than Naruto is.'_ I thought.

Naruto gave out a loud laugh. "Especially since you could dodge that eraser."

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them; lowest scores, losers," taunted Kakashi making Naruto glare at him. "When I say start you can begin." Naruto gave out an angry growl before he pulled out a kunai and attacked Kakashi, but Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hand from behind him and directed the point to the back of Naruto's head, paralyzing him on the spot. "I didn't say start yet." I hate to admit, but that was a little impressive.

' _He was so fast, I didn't even see it,'_ thought Sakura in awe.

' _So, this is a Jonin,'_ thought Sasuke with his guard up.

"But, you came at me with the full intension of destroying me, so how can I say this, I'm actually starting to like you guys. Get ready." All of us took a stance to move into action. "And…start!" All of us scattered for cover in the treeline and the bushes of the forest…all accept for one: Naruto.

' _Okay so we need to get the bells before the alarm goes off. I'll have to get mine first before helping the others with theirs. I'll send in a Shadow Clone to distract Kakashi while I transform into a small animal while hiding my chakra so he won't be able to identify me. When his guard is down, that's when I strike.'_ I planned in my head while watching Naruto.

"Ninjas must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively," pointed out Kakashi rubbing the back of his head as he was met with complete silence. "Well they understand that much, they've hidden well." Kakashi looked up to see Naruto standing out in plain sight.

"You and me, right now, fair and square! Let's out!" announced Naruto making Kakashi tilt his head in confusion.

' _Fool,'_ thought Sasuke.

"You know, compared to the others you're a little bit…weird," commented Kakashi with a sweat drop.

"Idiot," I muttered under my breath.

"Oh yeah? The only thing weird here is your haircut," said Naruto. ' _He does have a point; how does his hair stand up like that?'_ I thought before I saw Naruto charging for Kakashi before he stopped when he saw Kakashi putting his hand into his pouch.

"Shinobi battle techniques, part 1: Taijutsu, the physical part," said Kakashi slowly pulling his hand out.

' _Taijutsu? That's hand to hand combat. Then why is he reaching for a weapon?'_ thought Naruto stance a defensive stance. Kakashi pulled his hand out and took out…a book? "What the…?" said Naruto confused.

"What are you waiting for? Make your move," said Kakashi with his eyes on the book.

"But…I mean…why are you reading that book?" asked Naruto.

"Why? To find out what happens in the story of course," replied Kakashi. "Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks, it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or whatever."

Naruto clenched his hand into a fist before charging again. "I'm going to crush you!" Naruto threw a punch and Kakashi blocked it with his left hand then he threw a kick and Kakashi quickly ducked. Naruto threw one more punch before Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time," lectured Kakashi making a hand sign.

' _A hand sign to focus his chakra. Is that the sign of the tiger? That's dangerous, he could destroy Naruto with that,'_ thought Sakura.

' _That hand sign is for a fire jutsu. He's not just toying Naruto, he's going to demolish him,'_ thought Sasuke keeping focus.

' _Is he really going to use a technique on someone like Naruto? He's not worth the wasting of chakra,'_ I thought.

"Naruto get out of there quick. He's going to destroy you!" shouted out Sakura making Naruto look up in confusion.

"Too late," said Kakashi making Naruto gasp. "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: Thousand Years of Death!" exclaimed Kakashi before poking Naruto in the butt sending him flying forward.

"Ew, okay I've lost all respect for this dude. Naruto must be scarred for life," I said with a disturbed look.

"That wasn't a hand sign at all, he just poked him," said Sakura with a small blush of embarrassment from seeing that.

"Those two are just…total idiot," said Sasuke with a sweat dropped.

"Okay, where was I?" Kakashi went back to his book after Naruto fell into the lake. Sasuke positioned his hand above his pouch looking for a moment to strike.

' _That must be against the rules. He's a Jonin, we can't possibly match his strength,'_ thought Sakura.

In the lake, Naruto was slowly sinking to the bottom while he glared into the depth. ' _Grr, I'm not going to let it end like this.'_ He began swimming just under the surface positioning his shuriken. ' _I'll attack from the water. Now!'_ He threw two shuriken from the lake and Kakashi caught them easily with his fingers. Naruto slowly started to rise from the lake panting heavily for air.

"What are you doing now? You know you won't get lunch unless you take a bell by noon," said Kakashi with a bored expression.

"I know, I know, you told us already!" said Naruto completely drenched.

"You look pretty wobbly for someone who will surpass the Hokage," taunted Kakashi and Naruto's stomach growled before he could reply.

"You told us not to eat breakfast. How can I fight when I'm starving to death?!" exclaimed Naruto. ' _You know these guys make some comedy duo its almost hilarious…almost,'_ I thought to myself trying to maintain my composure from the nonsense happening in front of me. In the distance, I heard two more groining sound and I'm pretty sure that the hunger is getting to the others: Wimps.

' _Breakfast? I didn't even have dinner last night. A really bad idea to go on a diet,'_ thought Sakura making me shake my head.

"So, you caught off guard. That's all it was, believe it!" said Naruto before he slouched. "I'm so hungry I don't have any strength, but I can't let that stop me. I've got to get one of those bells no matter what. I'll find the strength somehow, believe it. I'm going to pass this test and I'm not going back to the academy. I will become a ninja." Suddenly, a bunch of Naruto clones popped out of the lake; that even surprised me and that doesn't happen often. Are those Shadow Clones? "Your overconfident sensei, that's why you weren't ready for a Shadow Clone attack, my best jutsu!"

' _Impressive, maybe he's not such an idiot after all,'_ I thought in acknowledgement.

' _7 Naruto's?'_ thought Sakura as we watched them running towards Kakashi. ' _What? They're not illusions, their real. How could he do that?'_

' _Creating 7 Shadow Clones without breaking a sweat is really impressive. If he trains more, he'll become one hell of a shinobi,'_ I thought giving out a tiny smile without realizing it.

"Hm? It looks like the stories are true. He can create Shadow Clones. It's a forbidden skill and he defeated Misuki with it," muttered Kakashi to himself while he thought before addressing to Naruto. "Great technique, but I don't think you can maintain it for very long. You talk like you're the best Naruto, but you're still the worst student. You can't beat me with this jutsu," said Kakashi before he felt someone grab him from behind and saw that it was the real Naruto. "What? He got me from behind!"

"I'll admit, he's full of surprises but he'll still lose since Kakashi sometimes likes to toy with his opponents.," I said.

"Didn't you say not to let your enemies get behind you? Good advice sensei, believe it," said Naruto with a cocky smirk. "Now this is for nailing me in the butt earlier." A punch was thrown and instead of hitting Kakashi, it turned out to be one of the cloned that was somehow transformed without Naruto's knowledge.

I let out a sigh. "How could he not notice the change in Kakashi's chakra?" I wondered while I watched Naruto fighting with his clones. Naruto saw a bell lying on the ground and went over to grab it, but before he could even touch it, his foot got caught in a rope trap and he was left hanging upside down suspended from a tree.

Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and he let out a sigh as he went to retrieve the bell. "Think before you use a jutsu or else your opponent might use it against you. Oh, and also if the bait is obvious, don't take it." This made Naruto struggle more as he got angry from being mocked. "A ninja must see through deception."

"I. GET. IT!" yelled Naruto still mad.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it which is not the same as actually getting it, get it?" explained Kakashi.

' _This is my chance!'_ thought Sasuke. I turned in his direction and saw him throwing shuriken in Kakashi's direction.

"Won't you ever learn?" muttered Kakashi before we watched him get struck by the shuriken. I watched on calmly while the other went into a frenzy.

"Ah, he just struck by shuriken! Are you out of your mind Sasuke? You went way too far!" yelled Naruto and we saw 'Kakashi' about to fall before he blew into a puff of smoke and it turned out to be a log. ' _Just as I suspected.'_

I created a Shadow Clone and transformed herself into a squirrel. ' _Aw, I'm a cute little squirrel!'_ I thought as I went all fan girly; what? Even I find little animals cute too, sue me!

Sasuke quickly moved from his original positions and moved closer in my direction, followed by Sakura before I heard her scream. ' _Looks like Kakashi got her. This proves my point that she is completely useless she is.'_

 _ **Narrator's POV**_

"I think I overdid it a bit, but she's got to learn how to see through these things," said Kakashi flipping through a page after Sakura passed out from his Genjutsu. "Shinobi Battle Skill number 2: The Illusion Jutsu. Sakura studied it in class, but she still couldn't see it coming.

' _Genjutsu, it's just simple mind control. I'm not surprised that he caught Sakura with it, but…'_ Sasuke paused his thought before speaking. "I'm not like Sakura and Naruto.

"Say that after you get one of these bells, my Sasuke," mocked Kakashi with a laugh as he stood straight behind Sasuke. They stood before one another in a brief pause before Sasuke threw some shuriken at Kakashi as he dodged them easily. "There's no point in using normal attacks."

One of the shuriken caught a rope that activated a trap that Sasuke planted releasing a barrage of kunai that Kakashi dodged as they hit a tree instead. Sasuke appeared behind him and threw a reverse kick but Kakashi blocked it with his arm and caught his leg and Sasuke threw a punch which Kakashi caught with his free hand. Sasuke spun over and threw an upside-down kick that Kakashi blocked with his arm again distracting him for Sasuke to touch one of the bells and Kakashi quickly moved away before he could grab one.

' _He's fierce. Huh, I won't be able to read Make-Out Paradise now,'_ thought Kakashi _._ "Well, you are different from the other two, I'll grant you that."

Sasuke did a series of hand signs for a jutsu. **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

"What?! Genin can't perform fire jutsus, it takes too much chakra! There's no way!" said Kakashi shocked. Sasuke blew a large fireball from his mouth to where Kakashi was standing, but as the flames went out, Kakashi was nowhere in sight.

' _Where did he go? Behind me…above?'_ thought Sasuke searching frantically for Kakashi's whereabouts.

"Where?" came Kakashi's voice and his hand suddenly popped out from the ground grabbing Sasuke by the leg. "I'm where you least expect me." Kakashi dragged Sasuke into the ground leaving only his head exposed. "Right under your feet. **Earth Style: Head-hunter Jutsu**. Can't move huh? That was Ninjutsu, the third shinobi battle skill. You have talent and you were right, you are…different from the others, but different isn't always better.

Meanwhile Naruto snuck off to where the lunches were being kept thinking that if he ate his lunch sooner than there wouldn't be anything to worry about, but alas he was caught by Kakashi in time. After dealing with Naruto, he suddenly appeared before Mira's clone. Alright then, let's see how much you compare with the others. I could tell that you were analysing me and others while we fought, so let's see how good the surviving clan heir and prodigy handles an experience Jonin," challenged Kakashi. As Kakashi began fighting with the clone, Mira got into a tree and waited for the perfect moment to strike for those bells. As Kakashi got into position, Mira jumped out and snatched one of the bells undetected and her clone went up in a puff of smoke and Kakashi finally notice the little squirrel with one of the bells. "Well it looks like we have a strategist on our hands." Mira ended the transformation technique and waved the bell in front of his face with a blank expression.

"I'm smarter than I look sensei," mocked Mira and disappeared to try and locate the others. Mira found Sasuke and Sakura as it appears she dug him out of the ground.

"Do you require any help in getting a bell?" asked Mira as she approached from the trees.

"No, I don't need help from a weakling like you. I need to get a bell before lunch, which doesn't leave much time," replied Sasuke harshly.

"If I'm such a weakling then how I retrieved a bell?" asked Mira presenting her bell which both amazed and annoyed Sasuke.

"That was just luck," replied Sasuke snappily.

"Fine, then do it on your own," said Mira before looking at Sakura. "What about you Sakura?"

"No, I'm going to help Sasuke," replied Sakura determinedly following her obsession. By the time Mira located Naruto, he was tied to a stump and alarm finally went off indicated that time was up. Kakashi handed me my lunch and I sat next to the stump as Sasuke and Sakura revealed themselves with crestfallen expression on their faces as Kakashi handed them their lunch too.

Grumbling noises were coming from the others as I sat quietly and ate my lunch. "Uh oh, stomachs growling huh? That's too bad. Oh, by the way, about this exercise? Well I've decided, I won't send any of you back to the academy."

"What, I passed? All I did was faint and fall over. Does you get points for that?" asked Sakura dumbfounded while Naruto happily grinned. ' _Love wins out. Cha (x3)!'_ Sakura's alternative personality was really starting to get Mira's nerves.

"All 3 of you are being dropped from the programme, permanently!" said Kakashi interrupting their nonsensical cheering.

"Drop us from the programme? That means we can never become ninjas. You said if we couldn't take the bells we would be send back to the academy. And what do you mean all 3 of us? There's four of us on this team. You can't just change your mind and kick us out, why would you do that?!" yelled Naruto flailing around.

"Because you don't think like ninjas, you think like little kids, like brats. Mira is the only one of you 4 who completed the task successfully without fail. She deserves to be called a true ninja while the rest of you don't." That statement pissed Sasuke and he charged at Kakashi in order to try and land a strike. Kakashi quickly pulled Sasuke to the ground locking his arm behind his back and holding his head down with his foot. "You think it's all about you."

"Let go of Sasuke, you can't step on him like he's some bug!" yelled Sakura angrily.

"You 3 don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game, huh?" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were speechless while Mira sat calmly without a care. "Why do you think we put you on squads, did you consider that question for one moment?"

"I don't know what you mean," said Sakura.

"I mean, you never realised what this exercise was all about. Not even close," said Kakashi.

"What it's about?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, that's what determines whether you pass or fail," replied Kakashi.

"But that's… I mean I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning," spoke out Sakura.

Kakashi scoffed. "Use your head, 3-4 people on a squad. Why do you think we would do that?"

"Ah, how are we supposed to know why you pick people to form a squad? We didn't make the rules!" yelled Naruto frustrated.

"It's teamwork basically," spoke Mira getting fed up with this back and forth play.

"Correct. Thank you, Mira. At least one of you understand the basic necessities that a true ninja needs to know," replied Kakashi while the other looked at Mira dumbfounded.

"Just working together? Is that all?" asked Sakura disbelievingly.

"That's what I mean. It's too late now, but if all 4 of you had come at me, you might have been able to take all. Well, anyway it's over," said Kakashi.

' _Wait a minute,'_ thought Sakura. "You set it up with four people but there were only 3 bells. If we worked together and got the bells, only 3 of us could keep them and that would lead to brute conflict and the squad would break up."

"Exactly, I purposely pitted you against each other," said Kakashi shocking Naruto and Sakura. "I wanted to see if you could overcome and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork, but you three, it never even crossed your minds. Sakura, you obsessed about Sasuke who was gone while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him. Naruto, you do everything on your own, EVERYTHING. Sasuke, you thought the others were so far beneath you that they were worthless and you Mira, it's true that you did pass the test, but you don't seem to hold any compassion for others at all. You kept focusing on the mission but didn't consider the welfare of your team."

"That is true Hatake. Why should I hold any value for team members that will only drag me down in the process? Yes, I offered my assistance but it was declined proving my point that helping those that would rather be killed is useless. Most ninjas are nothing but expendables and these 3 are perfect examples of such. There are of no use to me," replied Mira coldly receiving hurt looks from the other and especially Sasuke without him realising it.

"That's not true. It's true that one needs to train extensively to grain strength, but valuing your teammates also show signs of true strength," replied Kakashi as Mira looked at him a bit confused. "Superior individual strength is important, but it can also disrupt the team putting not only you and your team but your objective at risk as well. For example: Sakura, kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies and Mira, if Sakura doesn't kill Naruto then kill them both.

"As you wish," sighed out Mira reaching for her weapons pouch still not understanding the point he's trying to make.

"What?!" yelled Naruto starting to panic.

"That's what happens on a mission. The enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice to make and someone ends up dead. On every mission your life is on the line," said Kakashi releasing Sasuke and walking away from them heading to a carved rock. "Did you look at this stone, the names engraved on it?"

Mira followed Kakashi and looked at the rock. She scanned the rock before her eye landed on two names: Hokori and Omoiyari Tatsuki and it seemed like forever since Mira had seen the names of her parents.

"Now I know, I've decided I'm going to have my name engraved on that stone! I'm not going to live and die for nothing like a dog. I'm going to be a hero!" exclaimed Naruto.

"This is a KIA stone you fool, it means Killed in Action," stated Kira blankly stopping Naruto from his rant.

"This is a memorial stone, the names of my closest friends are engraved here," said Kakashi getting lost in thought. "Alright, I'm going to give you one more chance, but I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have 3 hours to get a bell so eat lunch now to build up your strength, but Naruto doesn't get any." This made Naruto growl in annoyance. "It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself. And if anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail." Everyone looked at Kakashi while Kira was trying to find the meaning of the words he spoke earlier. "I make the rules, you follow them, got it?" asked Kakashi sternly.

After Kakashi vanished, everyone started eating their lunch until Naruto's stomach gave a loud growl. "This is no big deal I can go without eating for days, even for weeks, believe it!"

' _If Naruto doesn't eat then he won't have enough energy to fight. I don't want to fail this exercise because of him or anyone else so I might as well help. I don't sense Kakashi anywhere so I guess it's safe,'_ thought Mira as I stood up and took out a kunai before cutting Naruto.

"Mira, what are you doing? Your going to get yourself in trouble," said Sakura somewhat worried.

Mira ignored her and shoved the rest of her lunch in Naruto's hand earning a dumbfounded look from him and a confused look from the others.

"Eat. You are no use to this team if your starving so you need to regain your strength. This is a team mission, right?" asked Mira while the others looked at her in shock. Before he could reply, Sasuke also presented his food in front of Naruto.

"But Mira, didn't you already get a bell?" asked Sakura.

"We are a team so I've decided to help you obtain the rest of the bells," replied Mira.

Sakura looked down on her food before also giving it to Naruto. "I'm on a diet, I don't eat as much as you guys. Just take it Naruto!"

Suddenly, a loud explosion happened in front of them and Mira took a defensive stance in front of the others before Kakashi suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "You broke the rules, I hope your ready for the punishment." Dark clouds appeared in the sky as Kakashi made a hand sign. "Any last words?"

"B-But you said…" stuttered Naruto.

"Yes?" asked Kakashi with a glare.

"You said the four of us were a team so if we must, we'll take our punishment as one," stated Mira staring at Kakashi deadly in the eye as she knew he was bluffing.

"We're all on the same squad and we're all in it together," said Sasuke determined.

"Yeah that's right, we gave our lunch to Naruto because the four of us are one," spoke out Sakura.

"Yeah (x4). Believe it, that's right!" exclaimed Naruto.

"The 4 of you are one? That's your excuse?" asked Kakashi staring at all of them. "Hm, you pass."

"Huh?" said the others while Mira dropped her stance.

"What do you mean? How'd we pass?" asked Sakura.

"You're the first squad that ever succeeded while the others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap, they couldn't think for themselves," said Kakashi.

"A ninja must see through deception," said Mira.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Mira. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum," said Kakashi and Mira gave him a tiny smile.

' _You've finally earned your respect,'_ thought Mira earning a surprised look from Kakashi before he gave her an eye smile.

"You know, he's kind of cool," said Naruto teary eyed.

"The exercise is over, everyone passes. Team 7 starts it's first mission tomorrow," announced Kakashi giving the team a thumb-up. "Let's all go home." Everyone began their track home and Mira saw Naruto grinning at her with a slight blush and Mira couldn't help but return a tiny smile making his face red.

' _Odd, is he sick?_ Thought Mira but she just shrugged it off. ' _Maybe being a member of a team will be less annoying than I anticipated, but then again, I could be giving them too much credit.'_


	4. Mission Time

Chapter 4: Mission Time

 ** _Narrator's POV_**

After spending a few weeks as new Genin, the only things they did was nothing but stupid D-rank missions. Team 7 were on one where they had to retrieve a runaway cat which was giving Naruto a lot of trouble once they caught up to it.

"Can you verify the ribbons on its right ear?" asked Kakashi through the ear piece while Naruto was being tormented by the village's known 'Devil Cat'.

"Affirmative, we've got a positive ID," replied Sasuke professionally.

"Right, lost pet Tora captured. Mission accomplished," said Kakashi.

"Can't we get a better mission than this? I HATE CATS!" screamed Naruto through the earpiece temporarily paralyzing Kakashi from where he stood.

"Cats aren't really bad Naruto," said Mira walking up to him.

"This evil cat keeps scratching me," whined Naruto once he got the furball off of him.

"Here, give him to me, I'll bet you that he'll love me," said Mira holding out her arms.

"Ha! This cat won't love anyone, especially someone who's so anti-social," taunted Naruto handing the cat over. Tora looked at Mira for a moment and he started purring silencing everyone. Naruto looked in disbelief while Mira gave him a smug look.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm very good with animals?" asked Mira innocently.

"How…?" asked Naruto as he couldn't find the right words.

"Animals are easily attracted to me because I can communicate with them," explained Mira looking down at Tora.

"Oh really? Why don't you communicate with him right now?" asked Sakura not believing her.

"Very well," replied Mira with a sigh. " _Is there a reason why you keep running away from your master, kitty?"_ asked Mira telepathically.

" _I keep running away because I'm being suffocated. My mistress is always crushing me in her harsh hugs and I can't take it anymore. I just want to be free,"_ replied Tora.

Mira told the others on what Tora said and with a confirmation nod from the cat, everyone looked at Mira in slight awe.

"It's one of my clan's specialties," said Mira proudly.

"Well, how are we supposed to know that? We've only been around you during our time at the academy and don't know anything about you. All we know is that you enjoy frightening people and that you despise the village," said Sakura as they were heading towards the Hokage's office.

"Well, I don't really trust any of you that much since I have severe trust issues, especially with people born and raised in this village," said Mira in a monotone voice effectively silencing everyone as she kept petting Tora while he was purring. This action brought a smile to Mira's face and everyone looked at her weirdly since she rarely ever gave a real smile. "What? Animals make me happy, they bring a certain joy in my life that people usually can't."

The rest of Team 7 looked away as they reached the Hokage's office. Once they went inside, the smile on Mira's face disappeared and it returned to her emotionless state. Mira had a conflicted expression on her face when she saw Tora being smothered by his owner, but she knew there was nothing she could do.

"Stupid cat, that kitty deserves to be squashed," said Naruto with a laugh.

"No wonder she ran away," muttered Sakura.

"Now then," began the Hokage. "For Squad 7's next mission we have several available tasks. Huh? Among them, babysitting the Chief Counsellor's 3-year-old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes in the…"

"NO! I want to go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting, not this little kid's stuff," complained Naruto crossing his arm in the form of an X denying said 'missions'.

"I have to agree with Naruto, all this tedious work is making me loose my patience. I don't remember being born to be the village's social worker, Lord Hokage," addressed Mira with a glare that made the Hokage sweat drop somewhat.

"How dare you?! You're just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to develop your skills and improve yourself!" lectured Iruka from beside the Hokage.

"Are you serious?! Babysitting is not a mission, it's just a stupid…" Naruto was interrupted from Kakashi punching him on the head in order to stop his ranting.

"Will you put a lid on it?" asked Kakashi.

"Naruto, it seems you do not under the tasks you have been given. Listen, many different kinds of requests come into our village every day, from babysitting to assassination. These requests are carefully recorded, analysed then ranked from A-D depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by ability: Hokage at the top followed by Jonin, Chunin then Genin at the bottom. At the highest level, we select missions and assign them to ninja who have the appropriate skill and experience and if the mission is successful, we receive a fee that will support our village and the work we do. Since you are untried Genin who had just started down the shinobi path, you are obviously given D-rank assignments. Hm?"

"So, I had this Tatsu ramen yesterday and I'm thinking Miso ramen today…" chatted up Naruto ignoring the Hokage's explanation.

"Silence!" ordered the Hokage quite annoyed.

"Oh, sorry," said Kakashi rubbing the back of his head.

"You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something, but I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time. I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission," demanded Naruto before turning his back to the Hokage giving a pout.

"Hm, I'm going to hear about this later," commented Kakashi softly making the Hokage and Iruka give out a small chuckle.

' _He wants everyone to know that he is no longer a brat, yet he's sitting there pouting,'_ thought Mira trying to hide her amusement.

"So be it," said the Hokage making everyone turn to him in confusion. "Since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

"Really?" asked Naruto. "YES! Who? Are we guarding a princess that's as pretty as Mira?" Naruto stopped after realising what he just said.

"Pretty?" asked Mira with a slight tint in her cheeks. Naruto looked at her bug-eyed with a red face before turning back to the Hokage. "Just tell us who it is already old man!"

Before anyone could comment, their attention was drawn to the door when a drunken man stumbled into the room.

"What the? A bunch of little snot-nosed kids?" said the man taking a chug from his drink. "And you, the little one with the idiotic look on his face, you really expect me to believe you're really a ninja?"

Naruto laughed. "Who's the idiot with the idiotic look on his…?" Naruto paused. They all lined us and measured that Sasuke was the tallest, followed by Mira and Sakura and lastly proving Naruto was indeed the shortest.

"I'll demolish you, let me get my hands on him!" yelled Naruto angrily trying to charge at his target.

"You can't demolish the client Naruto, it doesn't work that way," said Kakashi holding Naruto back by his jump suit.

"And what about the Emo-girl? You looked about pretty to keel over so how do you expect me to feel secure? And what's with the covered eye, did you poke it with your weapon cause your clumsy or something?" said the man pointed at Mira laughing at his own sense of humour.

"At least I don't look like a run-down drunken old fool with no style and it's none of your business so do us all a favour and keep your pathetic mouth shut," replied Mira earning small laughs from everyone else in the room.

"Hmph, I am Tazuna, a master bridge-builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life.

 ** _Mira's POV_**

Once I made it home, I packed up all the necessities I would need for this trip: some dark-coloured clothes so I could blend into my environment, plenty of kunai and shuriken in my ninja pouch along with smoke bombs seals into scrolls, paper bombs and poisonous needles, some food pills and herbs. I still had a lot more weapons: Makibishi Windmill Shuriken, Senbon needles and a sword attached to my back under my shirt making it unnoticeable.

"I think I overdid it a little. It's only a C-rank mission, but you can never be too careful," I said to myself. After that, I looked the door to my apartment and made my way to the village gate where everyone was supposed to meet up. When I reached the gate, I saw Kakashi and Sasuke waiting along with the bridge builder.

"That's all you've brought?" asked Kakashi curiously.

"Um, yeah since it's only a C-rank mission," I lied with a steady voice. Since I had too many weapons and other things, everything would be heavy, but I was also wearing training which made walking all the more difficult. I was used to it, but if someone else were to wear the training gear that I had on, they wouldn't be able to move at all. After some time, Naruto and Sakura finally showed and we began our journey out of the village.

"Yeah! Alright!" cheered Naruto.

"What are you getting so excited about Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"This is the first time I ever left the village. I'm a traveller now, believe it," said Naruto looking from left to right excitedly.

"Hey, am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke," commented Tazuna pointing at Naruto.

Kakashi chuckled. "He's with me and I'm a Jonin so you don't have to worry."

' _Why'd we have to get this old geezer to guard. I'm going to cut him down a size, right now,'_ thought Naruto irritably while crossing his arms. "Hey, never insult a ninja it's a big mistake and I'm on the greatest ninja ever! Some day I'm going to be the Hokage and you'll look up to me. My name's Naruto Uzumaki, remember it!"

Tazuna took a chug from his beer. "Hokage are powerful and wise, you are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly."

"Ahh, shut up! I'm willing to do anything to become Hokage, no matter what it takes! And when I do everyone will have to admit that I'm the top ninja including you!" yelled Naruto with an angry tick on his forehead.

I shook my head at their bickering and just decided to tune them out and focused on my surroundings. It might be a bit paranoid, but after being a guinea pig to that snake bastard, it just becomes second nature to be cautious at all times. We were halfway from the village when we were close to my clan's compound. We first have to pass it in order to reach the Land of Waves and I also noticed Kakashi glancing at me.

"Sensei, what's that up ahead?" asked Sakura pointing to the old compound.

"That's the compound of a clan that once lived here years ago," replied Kakashi.

"Why was it abandoned?" asked Sakura.

"Because they were all massacred 7 years ago," said Kakashi solemnly.

Once we reached the gate, I remember that we needed to take down the barrier that only high ranked members of the Tatsuki would be able to take down, but since I was the heir and clan prodigy, I knew the correct hand signs.

"Ow, what was that?" whined Naruto once he ran into the barrier.

"It's some kind of barrier. Sensei, how do we pass through this?" asked Sakura.

"Mira, can you take down the barrier?" asked Kakashi looking at me knowingly.

"As you wish." I did a number of hand sign and put my hand on the barrier instantly releasing it. When the gates opened, everyone gasped at the sight except for Kakashi who looked on with a straight face and Sasuke who looked on with wide eyes. Buildings were burnt down and chalk lines of burned corpses were everywhere along with lines of blood stains. Only one building stood out and that was the mansion where I grew up in…the place where I once called home before it was all taken away from me.

"What happened here?" asked Sakura with sadness in her voice as she looked around.

"The clan was attacked by a rogue ninja who caught everyone off guard and burned everything to the ground, killing everyone in sight," explained Kakashi.

As I looked around, all I saw was fire enflaming the buildings, people running from their burning houses, ninjas battling for their lives and the enemy slashing everyone in sight. Screams and twisted laughter, the feeling of pain, confusion and fear. I put a hand on my forehead as I started to feel dizzy, trying to block out the memories.

"Why were they attacked?" asked Naruto.

"The rogue was after the heir to the clan leader and it was said she was also a prodigy and was the strongest among her peers at a very young age," said Kakashi.

"Did she ever escape?" asked Sakura. We passed my old mansion and I remembered the good times I had there before the massacre. I looked away and lead the team to the exit since Kakashi sensei didn't know his way around the compound and I couldn't help but go down memory lane of all the fun times I had here, all the training, the people, and most of all, my parent.

"No, she was killed," I responded.

"Mira, how were able to take down the barrier? I read that most clan that are protective of their compounds also know some strong barrier technique…were you a member of the clan?" asked Sakura timidly and I immediately stiffened at the question. I eyed Sasuke eyeing me weirdly but I just ignored him.

"Yes, and to the answer your next question, yes I was there when the clan was massacred. I was lucky enough to get out alive but I can't say the same for the others that were murdered in cold blood by that rogue," I replied coldly.

"But why would someone massacre an entire clan for one child?" asked Sakura keeping a good distance from me, luckily Kakashi decided to cut in before I did something I wouldn't regret.

"They wanted the child for themselves since she was very powerful for her age. She developed the clan's Kekkai Genkai when she was 5 and grew extremely powerful from then on. Everybody wanted her for their own selfish reasons so the rogue decided to kidnap her and use her own either to be sold or for his own personal gain," explained Kakashi.

"Dear god, can they stop asking so many questions? Maybe if they did their research, they wouldn't so dim-witted as they are now. Sensei doesn't know everything, far from it," I muttered to myself not knowing that Sasuke heard him. I looked at him and saw a smirk on his face which confused me before I turned away. ' _This team is going to be the death of me, how come I got put on this team? Why me?!'_ I thought.

Finally, everybody stopped asking questions once we exited the compound and kept walking. I was taking in my surroundings until I saw a puddle which I found odd. As expected, two ninjas appeared out of the puddle and immediately went for Kakashi and tore him apart with spiky chains.

"Kakashi sensei!" yelled Naruto while Sakura screamed in terror and the ninjas suddenly appeared behind Naruto paralyzing him on the spot. I threw shuriken at the heads and they dodged it and with my speed, I got behind one of them and jabbed the pressure points on his back immobilizing him from moving and kicked him hard sending him into a tree. The other one tried to attack me, but only ended up hitting a log I switched with. The first guy got up from the tree and aimed his chain and Sasuke and Naruto, but Sasuke ran into actions and threw a shuriken into the chain and hit the centre of the shuriken with a kunai embedding it to the tree. ' _Smart,'_ I thought.

"I can't get loose," said the first guy. After a few tries, he was able to get himself loose before going after Naruto while the other guy went for the Sakura and the bridge builder. Just before they could make their mark, Kakashi suddenly appeared catching them both in a headlock. ' _Show-off,'_ I thought annoyed.

"Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that. Good job Sasuke, Sakura and especially you Mira," commented Kakashi but I blocked him out and kept my sight on Naruto.

"Hey," said Sasuke.

"Yeah?" replied Naruto.

"You're not hurt are you…scaredy cat?" taunted Sasuke making me smirk.

Naruto growled. "Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" said Kakashi sternly freezing Naruto on the spot. "Stand still, these ninjas have poison in their claws. We need to take it out of you quickly. You have to open the wound and remove it, it's in your blood so don't move around, that'll spread it faster. By the way Mr. Tazuna," addressed Kakashi to the client.

"Yeah what?" asked the client a bit jumpy.

"We need to talk." After tying up the two ninjas to tree, Kakashi reverted his focus back to Tazuna. "Their Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist, their specialty is relentless attack. They can keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How did you know about our ambush?" asked one of the brothers.

"By using common sense," I interrupted. "A puddle forming on a sunny day when it hasn't rained in weeks is a dead give-away to the trained eye. Most technique performed by Mist Village shinobi are water attacks so unless someone was trying to create some form of a prank, it was clear to be an ambush."

Everyone looked at Mira in amazement before Tazuna cut it addressing to Kakashi. "In case, why did you leave it for the Genin to do the fighting?"

"I could have taken them out quickly, but then I might've learned nothing. I had to know who their target was and what they were after."

"Hm, what are you getting at?" asked Tazuna.

"This: I wanted to know if they were attacking us, ninja attacking ninja or if they were after you, the master bridge builder. When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection from robbers and highway men. You didn't say that there were ninjas looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this, it would be a B-ranked mission or higher and our task was simply to get you to your destination and protect you while you finish building your bridge. If we knew we were fielding attacks from enemy ninja, we would have staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently, you have your reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission.

"We're Genin, this is too advanced for us for our level of training, we should go back," suggested Sakura. "And I really think we should treat Naruto's wound and get the poison out as soon as possible. Back in our village we can take him to a doctor.

Kakashi looked at Naruto momentarily. "Naruto's hand could become a problem. I guess we should go back to the village."

Suddenly, Naruto pulled out a kunai and stabbed his hand in the wounded area getting everyone's attention. "Why am I so different? Why am I always…"

"Naruto stop that, what are you doing?" asked Sakura stepping forward.

"I've worked so hard to get here, pushing myself until it hurt; training alone for hours, anything to get stronger, to reach my dream. I will never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away. Upon this wound, I make this pledge, believe it. Bridge builder, I'll complete this mission and protect you with this kunai knife."

Coming out of my shock, I quickly walked over to Naruto and took his hand pulling the kunai out of it, not only shocking him, but everyone else around for showing some amount of concern. "Naruto, I admire the way you removed the poison but if we don't close this wound, you might die of blood loss." I took out a bandage from my pouch and prepared to wrap his hand up. Before I could, I noticed the wound on his hand beginning to close on his own at a fast rate. I quickly started wrapping up his hand before anyone could notice my off behaviour and when I was done, I suspected everyone figured I'd let go, but I figured he deserved some praise for his bravery, no matter how stupid it was and held his hand in both of mine. "It was completely reckless to remove the poison in such, I was beginning to believe myself when I stated to myself long ago that fighting in a team would be nothing but an obstacle in my path, but you just proved to me that there are some ninjas, if indeed, humans out there who are worthy of respect." I gave Naruto a small genuine smile surprising him. "And you are one of them, I would say thank you for showing me that, but I would be lying." I quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before moving away walking towards the other.

' _Mira kissed me, believe it!'_ I heard Naruto's thought as I tried to keep a serious face.

I stood before the others. "Let's get one thing straight, I am not use to this sort of teamwork nonsense so bear with me." I walked to stand in front of Kakashi. "Even though you are a pathetic excuse of a Jonin, I am impressed with your skill level and hope that you won't let me down when I decide to acquire you…sensei," I stuck out my hand and Kakashi immediately took as I could tell he had a small smile under that mask.

"You won't be disappointed," replied Kakashi.

Next up was Sakura. "There are many things I find irritable concerning you, for example that's annoying screechy voice, your obsessive fan-girling not to mention your lack of training, but you are clever, I'll give you that. You might be able to help us plan out of dangerous situation when you learn not to panic like a pathetic mouse." I shook Sakura's hand and noticed her trying to tighten her grip as she gave me an angry smile with a tick on her forehead making me smirk.

I finally moved on to Sasuke and the both of us face each other with a serious expression for a few moments. "At the time I thought you were nothing but an arrogant, spoiled brat who took things for granted, don't worry you still are, but you also proved to me that you are a formidable ally. So, I hope I can rely on you for future battles when the time comes?" I took out my hand and I was surprised when he quickly grabbed my hand shaking his firmly with an arrogant smirk.

"It will be my pleasure, Mira Tatsuki." I returned the smirk and let go of his hand before moving forward taking the lead before looking back at the others.

"Well get a move on, this mission won't complete itself, you bunch of fools." I heard Naruto's cackle behind before it was followed by the sound of footsteps.

 ** _Time Skip_**

We were all riding on a small motor in order to reach the Land of Waves and a fog suddenly appeared, indicating that we were closed.

"The bridge isn't far now, our destination is just ahead, the Land of Waves," said the boat owner.

Naruto leaned forward in order to get a closer look. "Woah, it's huge!"

"Quiet, I told you not to make any noise. Why do you think we're travelling without the motor running huh?" said the boat owner. Naruto quickly covered his mouth.

"Mr. Tazuna," said Kakashi. "Before we reach the peer, I want to ask you something." There was a moment of silence. "The men who are after you, I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you assure."

There was a long pause before Tazuna spoke. "I have no choice but to tell you…no I want you to know the truth. Like you said, this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man, who casts a very long and deadly shadows."

"A deadly shadow?" I asked confused. "Who is this man?"

"You know him, at least I'm sure you've heard his name before. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet, Gatou," replied Tazuna.

"Huh? Gatou…of Gatou Transport? He's a business leader, everyone knows him," said Kakashi in slight shock.

"What?" asked Naruto expectedly.

"If I remember correctly, Gatou is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company, but I've discovered that he useless ruthless methods to take over businesses and nations worldwide, selling drugs and contrabands using hired thugs and rogue ninjas alike."

"And how do you know all this Mira?" asked Kakashi gazing at her.

"Let just say the Hokage needs to learn how to keep his files in a much safer area than just leaving them in his office when he's out and his house is easy to infiltrate but let's leave that conversation for another day, alright sensei?" Kakashi looked at me suspiciously before turning back to Tazuna.

"It's true and it was one year ago that Gatou set his sights on the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply…disappeared. In an island's nation, a man who controls the sea controls everything: finance, government, our very lives, but there's one thing he fears; the bridge. When it's complete, it will join us to the land and break his control."

"So that's it, since you're in charge of the bridge, your standing in the gangster's way," thought out Sakura.

"That means, those guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gatou," concluded Sasuke.

"I don't understand. If you knew he was dangerous, knew he would send ninjas to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us?" asked Kakashi.

"Because the Land of Waves, is a small and poverous nation, even our nobles have little money," replied Tazuna looking down. "The common people who are building this bridge, they can't pay for an A or B-ranked mission, it's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me assure, there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home…but don't feel bad about that. Of course, my sweet little grandson will be upset, he'll cry 'Granddad, I want my granddad'." Tazuna tried impersonating a little boys voice. "Oh, and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Hidden Leaves and blame you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow. Oh well, it's not your fault, forget it."

We all sighed at the obvious guilt trip he was trying to make but he does have a point. Besides, I can't leave him out there to get slaughtered, it'll be on my conscious.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to keep guarding you," finalised Kakashi with a shrug as we all sweat dropped.

"Oh, I'm very grateful," said Tazuna. ' _I win,'_ thought Tazuna. I could pummel that old, conniving geezer.

"Tazuna, we've been very fortunate that no one has noticed us no far," said the boat owner.

"Nice going," replied Tazuna. We went inside a tunnel and exited into a lake filled town with lots of trees. It was quite breath-taking. Once the boat owner dropped us off, Tazuna started leading us in the direction of his home.

' _The next ninja they send out won't be Chunin, but Jonin, ninja that are far more elite and have deadlier skills than the last two,'_ thought Kakashi letting out sigh.

' _Things are going to get messy from here on out, I'm positive about that,'_ I thought keeping a sharp look-out for anything out of the ordinary.

' _I'm not letting Sasuke get all the glory this time, believe it. Plus, this could be my chance to impress Mira,'_ thought Naruto moving in front of the group and suddenly threw a kunai at a random bush. We went over to see what he had hit and saw a stunned snow rabbit which the kunai embedded in the tree above its head.

' _Snow rabbits only have white fur during the winter, when the days are short and there's little sunlight,'_ thought Kakashi. ' _This rabbit was raised indoors away from the light which could only be for one thing: A Substitution Technique.'_

I suddenly felt a familiar, but ominous presence from the clear behind us. ' _I know that presence anywhere. It has to be him!'_ I focused my senses and emitted a small chakra coat around me in order to detect his movement and sense as if he was about to attack with something, and something quite large; this is a sensory technique I developed with my time with Orochimaru so I would able to predict my enemy's movements so I can tell what they plan on doing next before they could even engage it, but it takes a huge amount of concentration and I could only hold my chakra coat for a limited time. "Something is about to happen," I said out loud alerting the group while keeping my focus trained on the target behind us.

"What do you mean Mira?" asked Naruto.

He was just about to strike. "Any second now." There was a loud whoosh sound and everyone turned their eyes to the giant blade heading towards us. We all ducked just in the nick of time and the sword embedded itself and a tree and suddenly, a man I knew all too well appeared on it.

"That was an amazing entrance. How come I've never thought of it?" I accidently thought out loud and everyone looked at me for a second before back to our rogue ninja who was hired to killed. The same rogue ninja who was also responsible for the death of my family and the massacre of my clan. "Zabuza Momochi."


	5. The Assassin of the Mist

_**Chapter 5: The Assassin of the Mist**_

 _ **Mira's POV**_

After identify on the one who attacked us, everyone just stood in a gruelling suspense except for me and Kakashi who were keeping a close watch on the enemy.

' _Here it is, my chance to shine, believe it! I'm ready this time, I'm not going to lose out to Sasuke,'_ thought Naruto making me sweat drop. It's not the time to grow cocky idiot!

"Well, well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist," stated Kakashi walking closer to the enemy.

' _Rogue ninja? Whatever, nothing's going to stop me. Ready? Go!'_ thought Naruto before he began running in Zabuza's direction. Before he could get any further, I grabbed him from the back of his neck collar and pulled him back behind me.

"You're in the way, get back," stated Kakashi slowly.

"But why?" asked Naruto.

"He's isn't like those other ninjas, he's in an entirely different league than them," I replied keeping my fierce gaze on Zabuza.

"If he's our opponent, I'll need this," said Kakashi lifted his left arm slowly to the headband covering his left eye. "This could be treacherous."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye, did I get that right?" asked Zabuza looking down at Kakashi. I heard a silent gasp and turned my head in the direction of Sasuke and he was looking at Kakashi with shocked and sceptical eyes. "It's too bad huh? That you have to hand over the old man?"

' _Sharingan? What is that?'_ thought Naruto in confusion at the scene that was happening.

' _What's he saying? That he has some special power?'_ thought Sakura.

' _Sharingan…?'_ thought Tazuna questioningly.

"Now quick! Manji formation! Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight!" ordered Kakashi and he uncovered his eye to reveal his Sharingan eye. I slowly lifted my hand to my covered eye trying not to raise any suspicion in the air as I prepared for the battle that was about to begin.

"Well, looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honour," said Zabuza.

"Everyone keeps saying 'Sharingan, Sharingan'! What someone please tell me what 'Sharingan' is?!" asked Naruto extremely confused. I was about to answer him, but it looks like the heir of said Dojutsu wanted to take the stage.

"Sharingan: it is a rare power that resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu or Dojutsu, can instantly see and comprehend any Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker. The Sharingan is a special, rare form of Dojutsu, however there's more to it than that."

"You got it right boy, but you've only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyse an opponent's technique and copy it to the smallest detail. Isn't that right little lady?" asked Zabuza looking straight trying to get a reaction and when I gave none, a mysterious fog suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "As for you Jonin, in the assassination unit of the Hidden Mist, we have a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in the Bingo Book; they called you the man who copied over a thousand techniques. Kakashi, the Copy Ninja."

' _Is Kakashi sensei such a famous ninja'_ thought Sakura questionably.

"Wow, that's so cool!" praised Naruto.

' _Wait a minute, the Sharingan is only a rare trait that resides in the members of the Uchiha clan, my clan,'_ thought Sasuke looking at Kakashi in suspicion. ' _Could he be…?"_

"Enough talking. I need to exterminate the old man. Now!" said Zabuza making the bridge builder gasp in fright and the others formed a protective formation around him while I kept my position next to Kakashi. I know I should follow their lead, but I need to find out what this man is capable off. To test my strength against someone as powerful as him. "So, I have to eliminate you first, eh Kakashi? So be it. When I'm done, I'll go after your little protégé there." Zabuza gave us one last look before he grabbed his sword and disappeared into the mist.

I removed my headband and revealed my red eye, ready for battle as I tried to position the whereabouts of Zabuza but its like he just vanished into thin air…or thick air in the predicament. When I turned to the direction of the lake, we all saw Zabuza standing on the lake and he looked ready to perform some type of technique.

"He's over there…" said Naruto.

"…Standing on the water!" continued Sakura.

" **Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!** " said Zabuza and he suddenly disappeared into the mist. Now that's a technique that could really come in handy.

"He vanished," stated Naruto. Way to state the obvious.

"Sensei," called Sakura as Kakashi walked up in front of us.

"He'll come after me first. Mira," said Kakashi catching my attention. "Don't try getting in the way, let me handle the situation for now." I wanted to argue, but I decided it was better to observe from the side-lines and learn what I can from this situation.

"But…who is he?" asked Sakura.

"Zabuza Momochi, the ex-leader of the Hidden Mist Assassination Unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique," replied Kakashi.

"Silent?" asked Naruto shakily.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, without sound or warning of any kind," I said distantly, keeping my eyes peeled for any sudden moves. "Apparently it's so fast, you pass into the afterlife without realizing what has happened."

"That's precisely correct Mira. As so, the Sharingan cannot fully neutralize it so don't lower your guard," said Kakashi. "Well if we fail, we only lose our lives."

"How can you say that?!" yelled Sakura.

"Carelessly, that's how. I don't care if you want to go into the afterlife sensei, just don't drag me along with you, got it," I barked, not finding any humour in his remark.

"Now that hurt my feelings, Mira. I thought you finally cared," said Kakashi sarcastically making me grunt in annoyance. If I don't watch it, this team will drive me insane before I reach adulthood.

Everything was silent for a while and everyone was anxious to see what Zabuza's move would be. As time passed, the mist seemed to be getting thicker and thicker by the minute.

"The land of mist is surrounded by ocean, the swirling mists are ever present," said Tazuna. As the mist grew, Kakashi suddenly disappeared into the mist.

"Sensei!" called Sakura as everyone kept their eyes and ears open for anything.

"Eight points," came Zabuza's voice out of nowhere.

Sakura gasped. "What's that?!"

"Legs, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now, which will be my kill point?" asked Zabuza. So, he's trying to scare us into submission huh?

Suddenly a force of chakra blew away the mist that was surrounding us and we all looked to Kakashi as his hands were forming a seal and his chakra glowed brightly in the form of shield.

' _That's very impressive,'_ I thought slightly impressed, but when I looked at the others, they all looked scared but Sasuke looked to be most shook up so I decided to concentrate on him for a moment.

' _What an intense thirst for blood. One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to bring on an instant death. If it goes on like this…we'll go insane! The clash of two Jonin with the intent to kill…I've never felt anything so chilling…it's as if my own life is being chilled off. No…I can't bear it…I'd rather take my own life…'_ As Sasuke's thoughts went haywire, I quickly moved in front of him just as he was about to stab himself and grabbed both of his hands holding the kunai into mine shocking him back to reality.

"Calm down, everything will be alright," I said softly trying to slow down his racing heart. As soon as he came to his senses and he looked at our hands, he cheeks suddenly gave a light pink colour. Odd, is he getting a fever? "You doing okay Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded once and I slowly released his hands making sure he wasn't close to some type of panic attack.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke looked up to Kakashi and I moved to stand on his right side getting out my own kunai. "Calm down. I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die, trust me." When Kakashi said that last part, it felt as though it was going to more than just Sasuke but maybe I was imagining things.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Zabuza as he suddenly appeared in the formation in a crouched position with his hand forming the ram seal. "It's over."

As Zabuza began to swing his blade, Kakashi suddenly jumped in front of him and stabbed him in the stomach with his kunai. As I looked down, instead of blood, a pool of water came flowing down his stomach. ' _A Water Clone!'_ I turned around and saw another Zabuza behind him. "Kakashi behind you!"

"Die!" The clone dissolved and Zabuza swung his blade towards Kakashi suddenly slicing him in half, only it was another water clone. How did he copy the technique so fast? Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza holding a kunai against his throat.

I closed my eyes and covered my red eye because this battle was putting a strain it. I can't copy too many techniques if I stay mobile like this so I should call it a rest for now.

"Now it's over, you're finished," said Kakashi.

Naruto gulped before yelling, "Alright!" Sakura gave a small giggle and Sasuke just gazed on.

"Finished?" asked Zabuza after he left out an amused chuckle. "You really don't get it do you? Your technique is nothing but a crass imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copy-cat ninja like you." Zabuza laughed again making the tips of my hair stand on end. "You are full of surprises though. You both had already copied my water clone technique when you made your little speech, isn't that right girl?" At the statement, everyone looked at me in surprise as I kept my stance; I could even tell Kakashi was confused at this. How did he know? Is he that observant? "Very skilfully executed. You made your clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist, waiting for me to make my move. Nice try," Another Zabuza suddenly appeared behind Kakashi. "I'm not that easy to fool." The clone dispersed and Kakashi looked behind him and saw Zabuza ready to make a swing.

"Hey, that one's a clone too!" shouted Naruto. How close does he pick up in dire situations?!

Zabuza swung his sword at a 360 degrees angle and Kakashi crouched into a duck, effectively avoiding the blade and it impaled the ground instead. Zabuza swapped hands on the blade and threw a right leg kick, making Kakashi go airborne and Zabuza quickly grabbed his sword and dashed towards Kakashi, ready to strike at the falling figure only to realize that Kakashi substituted himself with someone and disappeared from sight.

"Trying to slow me down? Hmph, foolish," said Zabuza as he did a back-flip into the lake.

"Sensei!" called Naruto as Sakura looked on in fright.

' _I can't believe that sensei got kicked through the air like that,'_ thought Sakura.

"He has great physical skill too," stated Sasuke with sweat running down his face as I looked on with a blank expression.

' _This battle is really beginning to become intense, it's honestly exciting me a little bit,'_ I thought as a smirk made its way to my face catching the others attention.

"Why are you so happy Mira?! This is serious!" shouted Sakura as I let out a tiny giggle.

"Things are starting to get interesting," I replied making the others look in confusion.

Kakashi rose above the water on the lake. ' _This isn't normal water, it's dense…heavy,'_ thought Kakashi as Zabuza appeared behind him.

"Ah, fool," said Zabuza forming several hand signs. " **Water Prison Jutsu!** "

"No!" shouted Kakashi as he got trapped in some sort of water ball and Zabuza looks like he's maintaining the jutsu with his right hand.

"This prison is made of water, but it's stronger than steel. It's hard to fight when you can't move, so much for the great Kakashi, I'll finish you off later, but first, your little friends will have to be eliminated. **Water Clone Jutsu!** " said Zabuza as he created a clone that appeared in front of us. Before anyone could comprehend the situation, I decided to step up and attack the clone at full speed, destroying it with a right-whirl kick to the neck before landing in front of the others.

"Listen, get the bridge builder and run! He's using all his power to keep me in this prison, so he can only fight you with his water clones, but they can't stray far from his real body. If you get away from him, he can't follow, now run!"

"They others can leave but I'm not going anywhere," I said looking straight at the next clone that appeared. "I've been fighting nothing but weaklings even before I graduated from the academy and your telling me to walk away from the chance to fight a real opponent? The others can protect the bridge builder just fine for the time being, but I'm standing my ground. Do you understand me? I'm challenging you Zabuza, so show me how strong you really are!" My declaration made the others look at me in shock while Zabuza looked at me with what appeared to be an amused smirk. How dare he?!

"Looks like you've got an eager one Kakashi here," said Zabuza in amusement but when he looked at both my heterochromia eyes, his eyes turned from cocky to fearful. Guess he didn't notice I removed my headband from my eye when Kakashi got trapped by his technique.

"Mira, are you insane? Even Kakashi sensei couldn't defeat him!" shouted Sakura trying to get me to turn back.

"That may be true, but I'm stronger than Kakashi and I've been observing this skirmish from the beginning and I believe I have most of Zabuza's moves memorised to the tooth. I can handle this!" I replied getting ready to strike.

"We'll see about that," said Zabuza as his clone suddenly lunged towards me with his long executioner's blade ready to take the blow with force.

Before the sword even made contact with my face, I grabbed the blade between the fingers of my left hand, stopping its movement completely; thank you intense training exercises! He appeared behind me and held me by the throat and grabbed the handle of his sword in mid-air ready to take another strike, but I blocked it with my kunai and headbutted the clone before I launched a left whirlwind high kick sending him flying through a lot of trees, destroying them in the process.

"Is that all?" I asked mockingly. Another clone appeared out of nowhere and attempted to strike at me but I jumped out of the way and appeared in front of the group. I reached in my pouch and pulled out lots of shuriken and kunai and threw them at him in numerous directions. He looked confused for a moment before realizing that I attached paper bombs to all the weapons heading in his direction. They all exploded but he managed to dodge them at the last second.

"It seems your all out of weapons," said the clone.

"Not exactly," I replied with a smirk. I reached into my shirt and pulled out more kunai, needles and shuriken. I threw them all and I managed to hit all the clones until there was one left standing.

"Hm, well I see that you're a very skilled ninja. Are you sure that you're only a Genin because your skills are at a Chunin level?" said clone Zabuza.

Before I could give a reply, a searing pain went through my neck as my curse mark started acting up again. My neck felt as if it were on fire as the mark started to spread. I fell to the ground holding my neck and my body felt as though I was paralyzed. "Shit, not now!"

"Mira!" shouted Naruto and Sakura.

"Looks like…you guys…will have to deal…with him…" I said with a struggle.

"What? But why? Your better at fighting than we are and you were doing so good too. You didn't even get a scratch. What's wrong with you?" asked Sakura frantically.

"I know you guys can do it and nothing's wrong with me…just my past coming back to haunt me." I said before I finally collapsed, not being able to handle the pain as I fell into a world of darkness.

 _ **Narrator's POV**_

Before Mira collapse, she was quickly caught by Sasuke who took her away from the danger and laid her next to a tree gently and pushed her hair away from her face. "You did enough Mira, now it's our…no, it's my turn to protect you this time." That said, Sasuke moved away from her and sprang back into the action.

Sasuke was the first to make a move and he threw several shuriken at the clone, who repelled them back with his sword. Sasuke jumped in the air and folded his hands together getting ready to strike him before he was grabbed by the neck and tossed to the side.

"Sasuke!" shouted Sakura worriedly.

"He got Sasuke!" said Naruto fearfully as he shakily turned to the clone in front of him. ' _So, this is what a Jonin is: a trained elite ninja. I…I've got to get away…If I don't…seriously…he'll annihilate me!'_ Before Naruto can run, he felt a sharp pain on his injured hand and that suddenly struck a realization in him. Reminding him of the pledge he made when he couldn't do anything against the Chunin from earlier, of when he begged Iruka to let try on his headband, the first training exercise with his teammates and the dream he made to accomplish in the future.

Naruto slowly stood to his feet. ' _That's right, I'm a ninja now, believe it! I swore an oath of pain and I can't let Mira's effort of protecting us from this creep go to waste. I won't run away!'_ Naruto charged at Zabuza with a battle cry only to get struck back with brutal force.

"What are thinking charging at him all by yourself? Even Sasuke couldn't get to him!" shouted Sakura. "We're only Genin, we can't defeat a Jonin, what did you think you'd accomplish by that!" Naruto shakily got back on his feet and when Sakura looked closer, she saw him holding his headband in his injured hand. ' _That's what he wanted?'_

"Hey you, the freak with no eyebrows," said Naruto with his hair shadowing his eyes and a drop of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. That statement made a tick mark appear on Zabuza's forehead. "Put this in your Bingo Book: the ninja that will become Hokage of the Village…Hidden in the Leaves…" He let out a sigh and tied the headband back on his forehead. "…and never back down, his name's Naruto Uzumaki." Zabuza began shaking with anger.

' _Naruto…'_ thought Kakashi.

' _Ah, I thought he was all talk, but this kid's got guts,'_ thought Tazuna in admiration.

"Alright Sasuke, listen up, can you hear me?" asked Naruto to his teammate.

"Yeah I hear you," replied Sasuke.

"I've got a plan," stated the blonde.

' _Hmph, now he's got a plan? This guy…'_ thought Sasuke. "So, you're finally thinking about teamwork huh?"

' _Why do I have this feeling? Naruto's so…determined!'_ thought Sakura with a tiny blush on her cheeks.

Naruto wiped the blood from his mouth. "Alright now guys…let's go wild!" Everyone stood in anticipation waiting to see what the boys were planning.

"Big words for such a little man," laughed Zabuza in amusement. "You think your plans going to keep you in the game?"

' _This isn't good,'_ thought Kakashi. "What are you doing? I told you to run! This fight was over the moment I got caught. Now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are, it's to save the bridge builder. Stay on mission!"

Naruto turned to Tazuna. "Bridge builder?"

Tazuna sighed. "Well I…I guess…this all happened because of me. Because of my desire to live, but I won't let that stand in your way now. Forget about me and do what you had to do! You all may have not notice but I saw when that girl went into fight, she turned her gaze to you all with a look of worry in her eyes." That statement shocked them all, including Kakashi. "It's true, if she cared enough about you all to take the fight into her own hands then by all mean, don't let me stand in your way. Go ahead and fight to save your sensei!"

"Alright you hear that?" asked Sasuke getting over his shock about his teammate before looking forward.

"Yeah, believe it! You ready?" replied Naruto with a determined grin.

Zabuza let out a tiny chuckle before he bellowed out a laugh at the situation. "You really haven't learned anything, have you? Still playing your little game, pretending to be ninjas. Although I will admit that Mira has the potential to become something greater, but you three…when I was your age, this hand had already crushed many opponents." That statement surprised everyone.

"Zabuza, the Demon," said Kakashi.

"Ah, so I was in your book too, huh?" asked Zabuza.

"Long ago, in the Village Hidden in the Mist, also known as Blood Mist Village, before a student could become a ninja, there was one final test," explained Kakashi.

"Hm, you know about the graduation exam," said Zabuza looking at Kakashi.

"What graduation exam?" asked Naruto making Zabuza give out another chuckle. "What's the big deal anyway? We have graduation tests too."

Zabuza's laugh started to have a more chilling effect. "Did you have to kill the other students to pass?" Naruto's eyes grew at the revelation. "Imagine, young ninja like you eating together, training together and then comes the final exam, only they change the rules. Kill or be killed! You can't stop while your opponent still breathes. He was your friend, shared your dream, now it's him or you."

"That's so cruel," said Sakura frightfully.

"10 years ago, in the Village Hidden in the Mist, the graduation exam…changed. One year before, a dark evil had filled the school with terror," said Kakashi.

"What's he saying?" asked Sakura looking between Kakashi and Zabuza. "That evil…what kind of change…what caused the terror?"

"Without pause or hesitation, a young boy who was not even a ninja approached the class and took down over a hundred other students," told Kakashi further.

Zabuza looked up in nostalgia. "It…it felt so…good!" Naruto and Sasuke shivered in fear when Zabuza charged and elbowed Sasuke in the chest, sending him to the ground before striking him in the guts causing Sasuke to spew out blood from the force.

"Sasuke!" screamed Sakura.

Kakashi gasped in fright for his student and Sasuke stomped on his stomach with his right foot holding it there and grabbed his blade with his left hand.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " shouted Naruto creating multiple clones to surround Zabuza.

"Oh, Shadow Clones, and there's quite a few of them," said Zabuza surveying the clones surrounding him. All the clones jump him at once with their kunai at hand and piled up on him, but their kunai were caught by Zabuza's sword and swung them all away without any trouble.

"His skills are too advanced. He's too powerful, there's no way to defeat him," said Tazuna as Sakura stood next to him in fear.

All the clones dissolved when the hit the ground and the real Naruto took out a big folded shuriken from his backpack and tossed it toward who caught it with his left hand. ' _Not bad Naruto!'_

"Huh?" asked Zabuza in confusion raising an eyebrow.

" **Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows!** " shouted Sasuke holding up the giant shuriken.

"A shuriken? You'll never touch me with that," said Zabuza in amusement. Sasuke sprang into the air and threw the shuriken at Zabuza, only it passed him and went straight in the direction of the real Zabuza holding Kakashi prisoner. "So, you passed the clone and aimed for my real body. Smart, but not smart enough." The real Zabuza caught the shuriken with his free hand before he looked up and saw a replication coming towards him at high speed. "A second shuriken in the shadow of the first, the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu."

' _The second shuriken's on target and he can't catch this one,'_ thought Sakura.

As the shuriken was close to making combat, Zabuza sprang up on his heels and dodged the shuriken as it went passed underneath him. "I told you a shuriken can't touch me!"

Sasuke gave a smirk and the shuriken puffed in a cloud of smoke to reveal Naruto preparing to throw a kunai at the unsuspecting enemy. "Eat this!"

Zabuza turned around in shock and pulled away the arm that was restraining Kakashi in order to dodge from getting hit. Zabuza turned around in anger getting ready to retaliate by preparing to throw the Demon Shuriken he had caught. "I will destroy you!" As he was getting ready to toss the shuriken, the propelling weapon was stopped mid-spin by Kakashi with the metal plate on his glove. Naruto pulled to the surface with a happy grin, thrilled that his plan had worked.

"Naruto, that was an excellent plan. You've really grown, haven't you?" complimented Kakashi.

Naruto let out a happy laugh at the praise. "I knew I couldn't beat him with my Shadow Clones, that was just a distraction. While he fought the clones, I turned into the Demon Wind Shuriken. He didn't know what to do, believe it! I used one of the clones to transform into the shuriken and when I threw it to Sasuke, it looked like the real shuriken. Sasuke could tell it was me in heartbeat, he spun around so no one could see that he pulled out his own shuriken. And then there were two shuriken where one was real while the other one was me! I hid in the shadow of the real shuriken and my target was Zabuza. Of course, I knew I couldn't fight Zabuza myself, that wasn't in the game plan, I just wanted to get in there and breakup his water prison. I didn't know his clone would be wrecked too, ha! That was a bonus, believe it!"

"Don't brag, you just lucked out," said Sasuke in amusement.

"The whole thing was just a fluke!" shouted the bridge builder.

' _You can call it a fluke, but their teamwork was flawless. They knew what to do without even talking about it. Most of the time, they act like they hate each other and yet a perfect team. Too bad Mira missed all the excitement, I'll bet she'll try to go into their memory to find out if its true cause she'll never believe this,'_ thought Sakura giggling at the thought internally.

"Hmph, I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison," said Zabuza, still not believing he got a tricked by a couple of Genin.

"Don't flatter yourself, you weren't distracted, you were forced to let go," said Kakashi making Zabuza huff in annoyance. "Your technique worked on me once, but it won't work again. So, what's it going to be?"

Zabuza's eye twitched as he sheathed the shuriken and pushed it on Kakashi's hand with force trying to sever the plate and Kakashi pushed back tossing the shuriken into the air and both ninjas jumped away from each other keeping a good distance away from each other. Zabuza formed a hand sign and Kakashi activated his Sharingan.

"The Sharingan!" stated Sasuke.

" **Ushi, Sara, Oo, Nae, Ee, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mee, Ee, Hitsuji, Nae (Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Ram, Snake, Boar, Ram, Rat)** ," chanted Zabuza forming each hand seal.

" **Ushi, Sara, Oo, Nae, Ee, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mee, Ee, Hitsuji, Nae (Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Ram, Snake, Boar, Ram, Rat)** ," copied Kakashi matching Zabuza's pace perfectly.

" **Jin, Sara, Tori, Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, Mee, Nae, Sara, Oo, Ee, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Nae, Ushi, Sara, Tori, Jin, Nae, Ee (Dragon, Monkey, Bird, Tatsu, Bird, Ox, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Rabbit, Boar, Tatsu, Ram, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Rat, Boar)** ," resided Zabuza and Kakashi in perfect unison as they formed the final hand sign. " **Tori (Bird)! Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!** "

Two water dragons formed from both sides of the lakes and began attacking each other. The force created a wave which forced Naruto under water before he came back up for air.

' _Wow, so many hand signs and he mirrored them all perfectly,'_ thought Sasuke amazed.

Sakura gasped while keeping a grip on Tazuna. ' _What are they doing? Is that a Ninjutsu?'_

Both Jonin attacked each other with their weapon of choice and the both held their ground, fighting for dominance in their battle.

' _Both techniques occurred simultaneously. Could he…?'_ thought Zabuza as he kept his focus on Kakashi. Unknowingly to everyone, a hidden figure was hiding at the top of a tree watching the speculating unfold. ' _Could it be?'_

Both figures moved away from each other and circled each other in a perfect circle. When Zabuza formed a sign, Kakashi matched him on the spot.

"He's not just following, he moves the same way at the same time," said Tazuna completely flabbergasted by Kakashi's skills.

"How's he doing that? How, Sasuke?" asked Sakura and Sasuke ignored her question and kept his focus on the battle.

' _My movements. It's as if…it's as if he knows what I'm…'_ thought Zabuza.

"Going to do next?" asked Kakashi as he finished Zabuza's thoughts.

"What?" asked Zabuza perplexed. ' _Is he reading my mind as well? He looked at me with that eye…'_

"It makes you furious, doesn't it?" asked Kakashi.

"Ha! All your doing is copying me, like a monkey!" said Zabuza.

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks. I'll crush you!" said both Jonin simultaneously and Zabuza's eyes grew in fury.

"When I'm finished with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth again," said Zabuza completing his hand seals. He suddenly sees a shadow figure on himself appear behind Kakashi. ' _What is that? It's me! But how?! Is it his illusion technique?!'_

" **Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!** " shouted Kakashi.

"Impossible!" shouted Zabuza as a big water spiral appeared in front of Kakashi creating a giant vortex heading straight for Zabuza. He got caught in the whirlpool and couldn't seem to find his way out of it. ' _I was just about to create a vortex, but he created one first!'_ The vortex blew Zabuza up against trees destroying most of them in the progress. ' _He copies my technique before I could even do it, I can't keep up!'_

The vortex blew Zabuza straight through the forest and Naruto ended up grabbing a branch in order to get out of the immense whirlpool and Zabuza stood up as the water calmed down with a lot of kunai piercing his arms and legs.

 _ **Time Skip**_

The intense force of the technique and the shrieks of Zabuza's painful cries seems to have awoken Mira from her slumber. Mira eyes slowly opened from her unconscious state as she tried to get her bearing, luckily she was at a save distance from all the commotion and could still observe it.  
' _What happened? How long have I been out?'_ thought Mira as her vision became somewhat clear.

"Your finished," said a familiar voice. ' _Is that Kakashi? What's going on?'_ Mira slowly stood up on shaky legs and slowly moved further from her location, albeit painful and saw what the commotion was all about.

"How? Can you…see into the future?" asked Zabuza shakily looking up at Kakashi who was standing on a tree branch above him.

"Yes, this is your last battle, ever," replied Kakashi holding up a kunai to make his point. Mira looked around the area and saw all the damage. ' _Did Kakashi do all this? I fall asleep for a while and I miss all the action. That's so unfair!'_ Suddenly out of nowhere, two Senbon needles appeared out of nowhere and pierced Zabuza straight in the neck causing him to fall over in an instant.

"You were right, it was his last battle," said a mysterious look. Everyone looked up to the tree that was opposite from Kakashi to see what appears to be a young ninja wearing a mask. Kakashi leaped down from his position next to Zabuza's limp form and checked for a pulse; there was none.  
"Thank you. I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time, waiting for this chance to finally take him down."

"By your mask, I see that you're a tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist," said Kakashi looking at the ninja with sceptical eyes.

"Impressive, your well informed," replied the tracker ninja.

Naruto suddenly skidded in front of the others with his fist out. "A tracker!"

"Naruto, you don't even know what that is," said Sakura. "You missed the lesson on it as usual. Tracker ninja have a special role. Try coming to class sometime. When a rogue ninja breaks away from his village, he carries all kinds of secrets with him, the secrets of his people and his former village. Trackers are specially trained to track down these ninjas and eliminate them. That way, the secrets of their village remain as such."

"That's correct, I'm a member of the Elite Tracking Unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist, it was my duty to stop Zabuza," explain the tracker.

' _From his size and voice, he must be the same age as us, yet he's an elite tracker,'_ thought Mira before she plopped down on her knees as she couldn't support her own weight anymore. ' _Guess I shouldn't brag so much if there are kids out there who are just as determined as I am.'_

"What is this? Who do think you are?!" asked Naruto heaving harshly.

"Easy Naruto, he's not our enemy," said Kakashi to his student.

Naruto turned to his sensei, still furious. "That's not the point, did you see what he did just like that? Zabuza was huge and powerful like some kind of monster. Then this kid, whose no bigger than me, he brought down Zabuza with one move, like it was nothing. And Mira could take on a single clone without even batting an eyelash and she smiled like she was having the time of her life! I mean, what does that make the rest of us? We're just fumbling around, we don't know anything! How can I accept that?!"

"Well, even if you don't accept it, still, it did happen Naruto," said Kakashi as Naruto lowered his arms. Kakashi unexpectedly laid a hand on his head, patting it softly. "In this world, there are kids who are younger than you, and yet, stronger than me."

Naruto growled softly before turning his head in Mira's direction. "Mira! You're awake!" Everyone turned to Mira and were surprised to find her up and about after she collapsed so suddenly. She stood up slowly with the support of the tree and gave a small wave and smirk before she tumbled forward and lost her balance. Before she hit the ground, she felt herself hit a soft wall; someone had caught her. Looking up, she was surprised to find that it was Sasuke who saved her from her fall, literally.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't be moving so much," asked Sasuke shocking Mira further when she saw the concern in his eyes.

"I'm alright, it's nothing I can't handle, but thanks nonetheless," replied Mira getting back to her feet stubbornly and gave Sasuke a tiny smile making his cheeks go pink.

While the commotion went on, the tracker ninja teleported from the tree branch next to Zabuza's limp corpse and threw his arm over his shoulder and began to carry him. "Your struggle is over for now. I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body and they must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me, farewell." With that, the tracker teleported in a wind of blowing leaves before finally disappearing.

As Kakashi covered his Sharingan eye, Naruto ran to the spot where the tracker was situated with Zabuza. "He's gone Naruto, let it go."

Naruto growled and fell on his knees with a whimper before he started punching the ground. "What are we doing here?! We're nothing! I can't believe it!"

"Naruto…" whispered Sakura as she watched the scene before her in sadness. She'd never seen Naruto so upset, it was really unsettling.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and grabbed his left arm to stop him from hurting himself. "As ninja, the things we encounter are never easy. Save your anger, for the next enemy." Kakashi let go as Naruto finally calmed down. "We haven't completed our mission yet. We still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge."

Tazuna let out a laugh. "Sorry I caused all this trouble, but you can rest at my house when we get to the village."

"Alright let's get a move on. We have to get Mira checked out for anything serious so you should watch over her Sasuke until we get there." As Kakashi took a step forward, his body suddenly froze mid-walk and he fell face first on the ground. Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna ran towards Kakashi's limp form while Mira and Sasuke stood where they were, both shocked at what just happened.

"What happened?" cried Sakura in urgency.

"Kakashi sensei!" yelled Naruto.

"He's alright," spoke Mira once she got over the shock. "I think he's just exhausted from using too much chakra, he just needs rest." Mira's breathing started to become laboured from the strain she was putting on her body.

"Are you sure your okay?" asked Naruto noticing Mira's sickly condition. Before Mira could reply, her vision turned hazy and her body felt weak and before she knew it, she collapsed into Sasuke's arms and fell back into unconscious. "Mira!"

"She's alright, I think she's just exhausted from straining her body. We need to get her and Kakashi sensei to the bridge builder's house. Naruto, Sakura, you carry Kakashi and I'll carry Mira," ordered Sasuke as he carried Mira bridal style while the others both grabbed Kakashi from his underarms and started dragging him as the bridge builder took the lead.

Sakura looked at Sasuke holding Mira and glared at the unconscious girl in jealous rage. ' _Why does Sasuke care for her so much? She's nothing special!'_

Naruto looked from his sensei to his crush. ' _Please be okay Mira, I can't do this mission without you, believe it!'_

Sasuke looked down at the girl in his arms and he thought she was really adorable when she was asleep. ' _What are you doing to me Mira? Why do I suddenly have these strange feelings?'_

 _ **Time Skip**_

As Mira started to wake, Kakashi woke up almost the same time as she did. "Waking up huh? Are the both of you alright?"

Mira looked to her right and saw a strange woman standing next to Kakashi's body. "Who are you?"

"I've been better. It'll be a week before I can move normally," grunted Kakashi as Mira sat up shakily and a little ticked that her question was ignored.

"Then it's better that you don't move so just lie down," said the woman moving over to crouch down next to Mira helping her sit up straight.

"Right," replied Kakashi lying back down.

"Will you tell me who you are now?" asked Mira looking annoyed at the woman.

"Sorry dear. My name is Tsunami, I'm the daughter of the bridge builder that you and your teammates. I would like to thank you for helping my father all the way back home. It's very appreciated I can't thank you enough." Before Mira could reply, the door to the room open and her teammates walked in one by one.

"Look, their awake," said Naruto and everyone found a spot to sit up. For some reason Sasuke sat by my leg and Naruto on my left side while Sakura sat on Kakashi right.

"Listen sensei, your Sharingan is amazing and everything, but if it puts that much strain on you, maybe its not worth it," lectured Sakura.

"Sorry," replied Kakashi with a tired voice.

"The same goes for you too Mira," said Naruto making her and everyone turn to him. "You're an amazing fighter and an incredible ninja no doubt! But if there's something wrong then you need to tell us so we can be prepared for it, believe it!"

"Naruto…" started Mira but was cut off by the intense look she saw in his eyes.

"No! I know that you don't trust many people, believe it I know. I've seen how the people of the village treat you…it's worse than the treatment I get…but not everyone is like that. Look around, you have friends that care for you, teammates who will look out for you, heck even sensei cares. So, come on, you've got to tell us what happened…please!"

Mira looked at the others and they nodded, supporting Naruto's declaration. A warm feeling suddenly appeared in Mira's chest, a feeling she has never felt before. ' _What is this feeling? I don't understand, where did it come from? Maybe…I can actually trust them? Is this the path I should really follow…?'_ Mira hesitated thinking over her options before finally letting out a sigh.  
"Can I trust that you won't tell a soul about this? And that goes for both of you Kakashi and Sakura." Kakashi looked at her with wide eyes while Sakura tried to defend herself.  
"Kakashi I know that you were told to keep an eye on me by the Hokage and Sakura, besides Ino you're the biggest gossip hound in the entire village. I swear you both to swear that you won't tell a soul of what your about to see."

Sakura looked down embarrassed knowing that her comrades was right. "I promise I won't tell a soul, not even to Ino, you have my word Mira."

Mira turned her eyes to Kakashi. "And you…?"

"You have my word that your secret will be safe with me Mira, you don't need to worry," replied Kakashi sitting up straighter giving Mira a warm smile.

Mira left out a small sigh before she moved her hair away from her shoulder and lowered the shoulder of her shirt to reveal to curse mark.

"What…what the heck is that?" asked Naruto in shocked. While the three Genin stared in shock at the weird mark on her shoulder, Kakashi looked at the mark with a serious express, knowing fully well who gave Mira that mark.

"When I was young, I was considered a prodigy by my fellow clans-man," started Mira. "One night, a mysterious rogue ninja infiltration and he massacred every member of my clan one by one. Before long I was taken by a man who held me prisoner for over a year and used me for his experiments like some guinea pig. Experiment after experiment, he finally inserted this mark on my shoulder that would begin to glow and spread over my body if I use too much of my chakra. I don't know its real purpose…all I know is if I can't be able to control it then it will eventually drive me to insanity…until I become the monster I was labelled out as such…" Mira may have sugar coated the truth a bit, but she didn't want to scar them with something she can't take back.

The others looked at her in shock and sympathy after the small revelation she gave them

' _I can't believe Mira went through all of that and is still standing. I can't imagine what she went through,'_ thought Sakura almost close to tears for her teammate.

' _She had a clan before she joined the village and lost them the same way I did. And to top it off she was held prisoner for a year by some madman who put her through hell. Mira is stronger than I've ever realized…'_ thought Sasuke re-evaluating the situation.

"Mira…" started Naruto not knowing what to say. ' _She went through a hell a lot rougher than I did. The villagers might hate me for the Nine-Tails sealed inside of me, but she was held prisoner and was tortured for just being her…I have to find a way to help her get passed this…'_

' _So, we were right. She was being held against her will by Orochimaru before she joined us and was just another victim to his twisted experiment. I know I promised her, but I need to let the Hokage know about that mark, we might be able to help her. She's been through enough already…'_ thought Kakashi.

Getting tired of all the sympathy, Mira decided to avoid the situation and changed the subject. "Anyway, can we get back to the matter at hand." Her sudden change in subject brought everyone back to reality.

"Well, your sensei did take down the most powerful ninja assassin so we'll be safe for now," said Tazuna.

"Right but…you know that boy with the mask, what about him?" asked Sakura.

"He's from the Elite Tracking Unit from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi.

"What exactly do they do?" asked Sakura curiously.

"The ANBU Black-Ops, also known as the Inferno Squad, destroy all traces of a rogue ninja's corpse. The shinobi's body contains many secrets: Ninjutsu, chakra, special medicine that's used on his body. These are the secrets of his village, if his enemies find them, his people would be in grave danger. If I were to die at the hands of my enemy, he would try to analyse my Sharingan. In the worst case, my entire technique could be stolen and be used against our home village. It is the sacred duty of the shinobi trackers to prevent this, to keep the village's secrets safe. If a ninja betrays his village, the trackers hunt him down, eliminate him and obliterate every trace of his existence. That's their specialty."

 _ **Time Skip**_

Deep in the mist covered forest, the tracker ninja who obtained Zabuza body began taking out his medical tool and was about to begin his procedure.

"First I'll cut the bandage and drain some of the blood," he said but before he could reach the face, Zabuza's hand suddenly sprung up and grabbed his wrist.

"That's enough, I'll do it," groaned the newly revived Zabuza.

"So, you've already come back to life?" asked the 'tracker' as Zabuza slowly sat up while groaning a pit from the pain in his body and from the two Senbon needles pierced inside his neck.

"Damn it, your brutal, Haku," groaned Zabuza as he pulled out a needle.

"You're the one whose brutal Zabuza. If you keep pulling them out like that, you really will be finished," said the boy who was now identified as Haku.

"How long are you planning to wear that phony mask? Take it off," ordered Zabuza who seemed extremely aggravated.

"I have good memories of this mask and it was quite useful for tricking that ninja," replied Haku as he removed his mask and finally revealed his face. His face appeared to be almost feminine with soft brown eyes looking at his partner. "If I haven't intervened, you'd be dead now, that much is certain." Zabuza spat out any excess blood that remained in his throat.

"Putting me in a temporary death state is fine, but not through the pressure points in my neck," said Zabuza covering his mouth back with his bandages. "Cruel as usual, I think you enjoy it."

"It was the only short way. And I wouldn't want to mark up your flawless body, you'd complain about that even more. The neck is more vulnerable, there's no layer of muscle, so I could go straight into the pressure points." Zabuza tried standing up but found great difficulty in doing so as his muscle were still very stiff. "There's no point trying to move, you'll be numb for a week, although if your stubborn as usual, you'll probably move in half the time."

"Your so innocent, yet clever at the same time; rare combination, that's why I keep you around," stated Zabuza.

Haku gave a small giggle with his cheeks tainted pink. "I'm still a kid, what else would you expect?" asked Haku before standing up. "The mist has cleared." Zabuza just grumbled in acknowledgement. "Next time, will you be alright?"

"Next time, I'll see right through his Sharingan and I want to next his little protégé in a real fight. She's something special, you might like her," replied Zabuza glaring out in front of him.

 _ **Time Skip**_

After Kakashi woke up from a much-needed nap, something has been puzzling him about the encounter with the tracker ninja that took Zabuza's corpse away.

' _What is this? If Zabuza is finished, why do I feel this way? Something's wrong, it's like I missed something,'_ thought Kakashi while stuck in concentrating.

"Have you finally figured it out Kakashi?" asked a voice and when Kakashi looked up and looked into Mira's visible eye, he knew she had come up with the same conclusion.

"Yeah, as I was saying, tracker ninja deal with the body immediately on the spot, so there's no room for error," explained Kakashi coming to a conclusion.

"Is that really important?" asked Sakura.

"Think about it, do you remember what that tracker did with Zabuza's body?" asked Mira looking at the others.

"We don't know what he did, he just took it away somewhere," replied Sakura still confused at the situation.

"Exactly, but why?" asked Kakashi trying to get his Genin to see through the fog.

"He should've worked on Zabuza right away, as quickly as possible. Think of the weapons he used for the take-down. Do you remember what they were?" asked Mira calmly.

"Throwing needled," answered Sasuke before he finally realized. "No way…"

"Precisely, none of it adds up," said Kakashi in thought.

"What are you all yammering about? You demolish that assassin," said Tazuna calmly, finding the situation ridiculous.

"You want to know the truth?" asked Kakashi.

"Zabuza's still alive," continued Mira without pause.

Tsunami gave a small gasp while the others besides Mira, Sasuke and Kakashi gave out a shriek in shock; Mira found their expressions hilarious and gave out a small chuckle making the others look at her incredulously.

"But we saw his body, believe it!" retorted Naruto.

"Kakashi sensei, you checked him yourself. You said that his heart stopped," said Sakura.

"His heart did stop, but what just a temporary state to simulate death," explained Kakashi. "The weapons that tracker used are called Senbon; they can pierce deeply but rarely kill unless they hit a vital organ, but not in the neck. Their modified for needles used for medical treatments like acupuncture. Trackers are trained to know every detail of the human body, cause the heart to stop temporarily while keeping the body alive is an easy matter for them. First, he carried Zabuza's body away, even though it's much heavier than he is. Second, he used Senbon which have a precise effect, but are rarely fatal."

"From these two factors, we can conclude that the tracker wasn't trying to destroy Zabuza, he was trying to save him," continued Mira following Kakashi's deduction.

"Come on, your both overthinking this, aren't you?" asked Tazuna sceptically.

"If we were, I would need a thousand hours of therapy to resolve my paranoia," replied Mira sarcastically.

"Encountering suspicion, the ninja prepares quickly. Hesitation leads to disaster. Every shinobi knows this saying," quoted Kakashi in all seriousness as Naruto shook with an excited grin.

' _Is he actually happy that Zabuza's still alive? Well I'll be, he really is a brave fool,'_ thought Mira giving Naruto a small smirk.

' _He's actually pleased to hear that Zabuza's alive. Now Naruto's got another shot at him,'_ thought Kakashi.

"Sensei, you said 'prepare quickly', but how can we do that when you can barely move?" asked Sakura.

' _She's really going to hate this,'_ thought Mira amused at the thought.

Kakashi gave out a laugh at the question. "I can still train you."

"Hold on! A little last-minute training won't make us strong enough to fight Zabuza. You could barely defeat even with your Sharingan, we have to be reasonable about this!" yelled Sakura completely annoyed with the idea.

" _What are you trying to get us killed? Cha!"_ shouted inner Sakura furiously.

"Sakura, why was I able to stop Zabuza? Because you all helped me, you've grown," stated Kakashi. "Naruto, you've grown the most." Naruto gave a small laugh in acknowledgement.

' _He does seem stronger and more confident, but…'_ thought Sakura pausing her thought.

"So, you've noticed Kakashi sensei. Now things are going to get better, believe it," said Naruto.

"I don't believe it and nothing's going to be good," said an unfamiliar voice that made everyone turn their heads to the door. There stood a small in dark, green suspenders and a white hat with two blue stripes.

"Who are you?!" spat out Naruto pointing to the boy.

"Ah Inari, where have you been?" asked Tazuna on his knees with his arms wide open.

"Welcome back grandpa!" said Inari running into his grandfather's arms happily.

"Inari that was very rude. These ninjas helped your grandpa and brought him here safely," scolded Tsunami giving her son a tiny glare.

"Oh, it's okay, I'm rude to them too," said Tazuna patting his grandson on the head.

"Mom don't you see? These people are going to die. Gatou and his men will come find them and wipe them out," said Inari to his mother.

"What did you say brat?! Listen up, you know what a super-ninja is? That's me, only a lot better. I'm going to be Hokage. This Gatou or Blatou or whatever he's called is no match for a real hero like me," bragged Naruto with a fist pump.

' _If only you can fight as hard as you can brag, then we'd get somewhere,'_ thought Mira letting out a sigh.

"There's no such thing as a hero. Your just full of stupid ideas!" said Inari rudely. "Look at that black hair girl, her eye probably got injured because she got too cocky and lost in a fight!"

"What did you say to me, boy?" said Mira giving out an evil aura while Inari a glare that would make demons stop in their tracks. Inari took frozen with wide eyes. "Well?!"

"N-Nothing, I'm so sorry ma'am!" replied Inari frightened running to the door before turning around and looked at Naruto. "If you want to stay alive, you should go back where you came from." With that, he closed the door behind him.

"Sorry about that," said Tazuna looking at Naruto who was still growling in slight anger.

"Let the runt go Naruto, he's not our concern," ordered Mira blankly.

"But Mira!" said Naruto.

"That's enough, we have better things to do than worrying over some cowardly brat, remember?" asked Mira daring Naruto to talk-back. Naruto just stiffly and sat back down. ' _Tsunami better learn to keep her son in check or I won't be responsible for my actions, but then again I have a thing against hitting children so what does that make me?'_ Mira let out a sad sigh getting lost in thoughts while the others talk about their training regime.

 _ **Time Skip**_

After Kakashi and Mira rested for 3 more hours, Mira was able to get all of her strength back and began moving properly again, but Kakashi still had to move around in crutches since his body needed more time to recover than hers did. The members of Team 7 stood in the middle of the treelines that was located a few miles away from Tazuna's house and everyone was waiting to see what Kakashi had planned for their training.

"Alright, training starts now," said Kakashi.

"Right!" replied Naruto in a confident tone.

"First, we will begin with the review of chakra, the ninja's basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential," explain Kakashi.

"We know that," said Sasuke with his eyes closed.

"He's right. A long time ago we learned about…uh catra," said Naruto.

"Chakra," corrected Kakashi making Mira hide a small laugh from the scene. She had to admit, Naruto always did make a serious situation a bit humorous. "Would one of you girls like to explain?"

"Alright Naruto, I'll explain it simply so you can understand it," said Sakura. "Chakra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses in jutsu, it's the source of all his power. Now this energy has two forms: physical energy which exists in all the cells of the entire body all working together and spiritual energy, the primal source of power which is intensified through training and experience. As you see, these two types of chakra must be drawn out and brought together in order to perform jutsu. Notice the interplay between physical and spiritual power, that's the key. Finally, hand signs focus and unleash the chakra."

"Right on all points. Iruka sensei really did have some excellent students," complimented Kakashi.

"Ha!" huffed Sakura smugly looking at Mira, only for her smirk to drop when she notices the other girl was reading over some scroll. ' _She didn't even listen when I explained! That smug little brat, I'll show her!'_ thought Sakura angrily.

"What's the point with all these complicated explanations? The whole point is to learn the technique, isn't it?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto's right for once. We're already using chakra energy in our techniques," joined Sasuke with a bored tone.

"No, you've not mastered this power, you've barely scratched the surface. Well except for Mira of course, not that I'm picking favourite, but from what I've observed, her chakra control is spectacular and is almost hard to final at Genin level," said Kakashi gaining Mira's attention, but his compliments didn't seem to interest her much.

"What do you mean?!" yelled Naruto.

"Calm down and listen. It's just like Sakura said, you have to draw on physical **and** spiritual energy and then combine them within yourself, but how do you do that? Even technique requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them in exactly the right way. Up to right now, you've just guessed at the proportions, hoping they'd come out right. Even if you produce a lot of chakra, unless you can balance and control it, it's all worthless. The jutsu won't work at all or it'll just be a joke. You waste so much energy that way, then your out of chakra and you can't fight at all."

"So how do we change that?" asked Naruto rubbing the back of his neck.

"Train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes second nature. To achieve this goal, you must be ready to put your life on the line," replied Kakashi.

"What do we have to do?" asked Sakura nervously.

Kakashi chuckled softly. "Climb a tree."

"Climb a tree?" asked the three members breaking Mira from her reading and she put away the scroll.

"That's right, but there's just one rule: no hands," said Kakashi.

"What, your kidding," said Sakura disbelievingly while the boys remained quiet.

"Am I? Oh Mira," called Kakashi making Mira look at him as she hummed in acknowledgement. "Would you be a dear and demonstrate for us?"

Mira just nodded and walked up in front of a tree. She made a hand sign and focused her chakra at the bottom of her feet. Once that was done, she planted one foot on the tree, and then the other until she was eventually walking up on the side of the tree straight to the top without a care.

"She's climbing," said Naruto amazed as he gazed at his crush.

"Straight up and she's only using her feet," said Sakura getting slightly envious at her female teammate. Sasuke just remained quiet as he gazed up at Mira, not believing she had such good control of her chakra. Mira stopped at the top branch and hung upside from him.

"Well you get the idea, focus the chakra toward the souls of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply to the power of chakra," explained Kakashi internally giggling at his stunned students.

"Wait a minute! That's a nice trick, but how does it help us fight Zabuza?" asked Sakura with narrow-eyes.

"It's the only way to fight him Sakura, that's the entire goal of this training. First, you'll learn to draw a precise amount of chakra to a precise point in your body; this is difficult even for advanced ninjas. The type of climbing requires a subtle mixed of physical and spiritual energy and the bottoms of the feet are the most difficult points to focus chakra. Are you getting the picture? If you can manage this, as Mira has so expertly demonstrated, you'll be able to master any technique…well…theoretically," explained Kakashi putting Mira on the spot once again.

"Can you stop putting me on the spot Kakashi?! If you want the others to get this, let them challenge themselves and leave me out of it," yelled Mira getting annoyed rather quickly. "And Kakashi's second point is to learn to maintain your chakra levels. When a ninja is focused in battle, it's even harder to control and maintain his chakra levels, which is a deadly mistake. To avoid this, maintaining chakra must become second nature, effortless. That was what you were going to say, wasn't it Kakashi?"

"Why do you have to go and steal my thunder like that Mira?" asked Kakashi feeling a little let-down that his spotlight was stolen.

' _Does he ever stop talking? I think this man is obsessed with his own voice,'_ thought Mira with a hidden scowl.

Kakashi tossed 3 kunai at the feet of the untrained Genin. "Use the kunai knife to mark the tree at the highest point you can climb, without using your hands. Then try to get passed that mark the next time you climb higher than that, and the next. At first, you'll need to run at the tree so your momentum can take you as high as possible, ready?"

"I'm more than ready, this is going to be no sweat, all the way, believe it!" said Naruto grabbing the kunai.

"Naruto stop talking and just get ready to climb, would you?!" yelled Mira getting annoyed with her blonde teammate. Everyone formed a hand sign as they tried to concentrate to draw their chakra.

"I got it! Charge!" yelled Naruto after a moment of concentration and everyone ran to their designated trees. Naruto used to little chakra so his foot slipped on the first step so he fell on his head, Sasuke ran halfway up the tree, but his foot cracked the side of the tree because he was using too much chakra so he marked his spot and jumped down the tree and when you look at Sakura's process…

"Hey this is fun!" Everyone looked up towards Sakura and saw that she made it to the first branch of her tree as she sat there, giggling at her accomplishment.

"Well, looks like the female members of the squad has the most advanced chakra control. Well done Sakura," praised Kakashi.

' _Why is she so special? She's the weakest member of the group and she doesn't even have a single fighting technique. Plus, she cares way too much about looks and boys to be a real kunoichi. How pathetic,'_ thought Mira as she paid no mind to her teammates, little did she know that this got a separate reaction from said members.

' _Ah oh! I got to step up my game before Mira start losing interest in me! I've got to train harder in order to reach her level, believe it!'_ thought Naruto determinedly.

' _Is she mocking me? I'm not going to let some little girl show me up!'_ thought Sasuke irritably. ' _Wait, why the hell do I care what she thinks? I need to get rid of these distractions and focus on my goal. I'm an avenger of the Uchiha clan and I won't let some girl show me up!'_

' _Why is Mira looking away? Isn't she impressed that I got up the tree?'_ thought Sakura a little sad. ' _She's just jealous that I'm one step closer to beating her. She won't win against me, cha!'_ shouted inner Sakura instantly erasing Sakura's sad thoughts.

"Well, not only does Sakura understand chakra, she can control and maintain it as well. We spoke about someone becoming Hokage one day, didn't we? Seems Sakura's got the best chance getting at that" said Kakashi making Naruto sweat-drop. "And as for the great Uchiha clan, maybe they're not so great after all." That statement made Sasuke narrow his eyes in slight anger.

"Shut up sensei, you talk too much!" yelled Sakura pointing to her sensei. ' _Sasuke's going to hate me now.'_

' _With a team like this, I'd be surprised if we ever survive the battle against Zabuza and at the rate their going, we're doomed,'_ thought Mira dreadfully.


	6. The Country That Had A Hero

_**Chapter 6: The Country That Had A Hero**_

 _ **Mira's POV**_

As the boys continued on with their tree climbing and rivalling each other, Kakashi decided to give me a different task for my training.

"Alright Mira, I've got a different task for you to do," said Kakashi, leading me away from the group.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Patience, but first there are a few questions I've been meaning to ask you," said Kakashi turning his serious gaze to me. I stiffened up at this statement but kept my cool.

"Oh really? And what may these questions be?" I asked coldly.

"Before Zabuza launched his blade towards us at our confrontation, you were able to sense his movement before he had time to do it, would you mind explaining that?" asked Kakashi which allowed to pull my guard up.

"And what reason do you have in asking me Kakashi? Did the Hokage put you up to this?" I asked suspiciously getting ready to defend myself if need be. Kakashi let out a sigh before he went down on one knee in front of me, with difficulty might I add and looked me straight in the eye.

"Mira, just because I ask a question resolving around your rank and ability doesn't mean I was ordered by Lord Hokage to do so. I'm asking as your superior and your friend because I want to get to know you; your strengths and weakness, your fear, your goals, everything. I know your childhood hasn't been the best, but that just what it is, the past. I'm not saying you should move on and trust every living soul you come across, but you should try trusting the one that actually care for you and your well-being," explained Kakashi laying a hand on my shoulder. I looked into Kakashi's eye and tried to find some sort of lie in his words, but there were none. And when I got a feel of his chakra, there was no malice or deceit, just warm and comfort…it felt really nice.

"Alright…where do you want to me to begin," I finally replied, letting my guard down and gave Kakashi a tiny smile. So, for the past half hour, I told my whole story to Kakashi from the start to finish. It honestly felt good to have finally have someone to talk to, someone who was a…friend, even if he was twice my age.

Once I finished my story, Kakashi sat in dead silence for a moment before replying. "That was quite the story. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that hell alone, especially with what Orochimaru did to you."

"No point crying about it, I lost the ability to cry after I was rescued from that hell-hole," I replied. It wasn't a complete lie, I do cry from time to time, but I've learned if you cry in front of those who might harm you, it's better to show no emotion at all.

"Nevertheless, I promise to be there for you when you need me, okay? And I'll start being there for you right now," said Kakashi suddenly removing the headband from my face.

"Hey why did you take my headband Kakashi?!" I replied at him furiously.

"Calm down, just trust me," replied Kakashi tying the headband around both my eyes and helped me to stand up. "Now if I remember correctly, you can extend your chakra to cover your surrounding in order to watch out for your opponent's next move before they can make it correct?" I just nodded in response. "In this exercise, I want to try to extend your chakra even further around so you can get to know your surrounding without seeing. This method will also help improve your other senses, which will be a great advantage to you. I want you to keep up this exercise for the next few days without taking off the blindfold."

"Seriously?! But what if I fall over myself or end up falling off of a cliff?" I asked slightly nervous about this exercise.

"Don't worry, I asked the others, mostly Naruto and Sasuke, to watch over you in case something might happen until you no longer need your eyes to detect your surroundings. Now concentrate and tell me what you can sense."

I nodded my head and cleared my mind and formed my chakra cloak. I tried to extend my chakra further than in its current state and I suddenly the whole forest around me; I could hear the singing birds, the blowing leaves and finally I heard two heaving in the distance, as if they exercising.

"I can hear two people ahead in front of me, about two miles to be exact. I can sense them running up trees so I assume its Naruto and Sasuke training and the third person to the right is probably Sakura taking a rest."

"Very good, your starting to get the hang of this," said Kakashi and for the next 3 hours I kept training on improving my chakra and senses and I had some trouble with my curse mark but after some time I was finally able to control it when I boosted my chakra to its maximum. After some time, I was able to walk around the forest easily without tripping over or hitting anything. The accomplishment almost made me feel giddy but I held it in because I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Kakashi. After some time, I felt Kakashi walk back in the direction of Tazuna's house, probably to get some rest and as I kept walking, I accidently tripped over a rock and fell on someone. From the musky scent he was definitely male and I got the distinctive scent of tomatoes which concluded that it was Sasuke.

"Get off of me," grunted Sasuke annoyed.

"Sorry my bad," I replied getting up and moved to the direction that opposite from them.

 _ **Time Skip**_

 _ **Narrator's POV**_

In another part of the forest laid a certain hide out that contained our favourite ninjas and their benefactor. Since Zabuza was bedridden for the time being, Haku watched over him like a guard dog because even though Gatou does keep them off the radar, there's still something about the slime ball they just don't trust. As Haku watched Zabuza rest, the door behind him open making him slowly turn his head.

"Some Jonin, the unbeatable ninja just got beat, limping back home like some pathetic has-been," taunted Gatou behind two rogue ninja carrying deadly swords. "Demon of the Hidden Mist? More like coward of the Hidden Mist!" That statement made Haku stand up abruptly. Gatou's two body-guards stood their ground and slightly drew their blades.

"Drawing swords?" asked Haku unimpressed.

"Hang on a minute," said Gatou stepping forward towards Zabuza's bed. "Alright, let's hear what you have to say about this fiasco and don't play possum I know you can talk." Just as Gatou's hand reached Zabuza, his wrist was grabbed in a tight grip by Haku.

"Keep your filthy hands off of him," said Haku coldly tightening his grip making Gatou scream in pain. Gatou's bodyguards began to draw their swords but in an instant, both blades were being held in the form of a cross with each tip on the throats of the rogues. "Don't push me, I'm in a really foul mood." With that, Haku threw the blades across the room and went back to Zabuza's side.

Gatou groaned in anger. "One chance, that's it! If you fail this time, I'll cut you off and there'll be no one left to cover for you! Let's go." With that, Gatou and his men finally left the room.

"Haku, that wasn't necessary," said Zabuza while he secretly held a kunai in his left hand as he was getting ready to take out Gatou on the spot before he was interfered.

"Perhaps, but it's too early to take out Gatou, he's still our best cover. Think about it, the murders would draw their attention, then they'd be after us again. We need restraint," explained Haku reasoning with his restless mentor.

Zabuza let out a sigh. "Right." With that, he went back to sleep.

 _ **Time Skip**_

As Mira silently 'observed' from a distance, she wasn't really impressed with the progress. Sakura suddenly collapsed after reaching the top once, Naruto keeps falling over inch after inch and Sasuke is barely making it up the tree.

' _Honestly, this is the poorest exercise performance I've ever felt. Thank god no one else is here to witness this sham of a training session,'_ thought Mira. She suddenly felt a presence coming towards her. Mira figured out how to not only to detect the malice of a person's chakra, but that each person's chakra has a distinctive colour that manages their personality and the figure's chakra walking towards was orange, so she deduced it was Naruto. "Something the matter Naruto?"

"Wow how could you tell it was me?!" asked Naruto surprised catching the other's attention.

"I figured out a distinguish familiar chakra based on a person's personality and yours was kind of obvious: lively orange," replied Mira with a shrug.

"That's amazing Mira, but anyway, the reason I came here was because I wanted to ask if you could give me some advice on how to get this technique down," said Naruto.

"You want my help? Why not ask Sakura?" ask Mira confused.

"Sakura is good, but out of all of us, you're the best of the best, so please?" begged Naruto knowing she wouldn't be able to see his puppy dog expression.

"Well alright then, since you asked," replied Mira slightly flattered before she shook off the feeling and began explaining on how exactly he can get his chakra under control.

With the others, they were really surprised that Naruto asked for help but mostly over the fast that Mira can tell who a person is by their chakra and they wondered what their chakra looked like.

 _ **Time Skip**_

After some time Kakashi came back to check on the progress of the others and seeing that the girls were done, he decided to assign them in watching the bridge builder while he works as the boys continued their training.

Sakura let out a loud yawn as she sat on a bench next to Mira who still had her blindfold on and was observing her surroundings.

"Are you always this lazy?" asked Tazuna suddenly coming forth. Sakura sheepishly covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Where's that weird blonde kid and the one with the attitude?"

"Their training climbing trees," replied Sakura.

"Too tough for you two?" asked Tazuna knowing that Mira could've handled it easily.

"No in fact I'm the best, that's why the sensei send me here to guard you," boasted Sakura purposefully leaving out Mira.

"The kunoichi next to you I can fully understand, but you? You're joking" asked Tazuna perplexed not believing her. That made Sakura growl angrily from being dissed as a kunoichi. Suddenly some of Tazuna's workers came for asking for resignation because of their fear for the tycoon who was running their lives in the village into the ground. After a slight argument, Tazuna just decided to give the worker the cold shoulder for abandoning their work and told him not to come back.

As time passed, Tazuna and the girls decided to head to town.

"Um, where are we going?" asked Sakura.

"You want to eat tonight, don't you? I've got to pick up some things for dinner," replied Tazuna. He kept a close eye on Mira, afraid she might fall over someone or hurt herself but so far, she hasn't herself extremely well. After walking into a market place and noticing the last of items on the racks, Sakura suddenly kicked a guy in the face for touching her butt, but in reality, he was just trying to steal her belongings.

"Wow you really surprised me back there. Girls around here don't fight like that," said Tazuna slightly impressed.

"Well they should, something is seriously wrong here," replied Sakura still ticked off at what happened while Mira just went ahead of them ignoring on what their bantering about. A hand suddenly grabbed the back of her hem and when Sakura was about to chew the guy out, she realised it was only a little boy.

"Please," said the boy holding out his hand for some food which just broke Sakura's heart. As she was about to dig into her pocket, Mira suddenly came up behind her and gave the small boy a bento box.

"Here you so sweetie and make sure to share it with your family okay?" said Mira giving the small boy a small smile.

"Oh, thank you, big sis!" said the boy happily as he ran back to his family with the food.

"Where'd did you get that?" asked Sakura.

"Kakashi gave it to me since I forgot to eat and was focusing on my training. I'll just tell him a badger stole it or something," replied Mira with a shrug.

"You didn't eat a thing after breakfast?" asked Tazuna slightly worried for the girl's health.

"Nothing I'm not use to," said Mira quieting the others. "Anyway, why is whole town practically starving to death?"

"This is how it's been since Gatou came here," replied Tazuna knowing she wanted to change the subject. "The children suffer and the adults are too afraid to stand up to him. They've lost all hope, that's why we have to finish the bridge. It'll bring commerce and trade, but much more importantly that bridge is a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirit of our people." Mira felt a bit nostalgic because it reminded her of how her life used to be life. "When the bridge is finished, people will start to believe again. They'll believe that they can live with dignity…we can't let Gatou stop us!"

' _We have to help this village, no matter the cost,'_ thought Mira her anger for Gatou growing by the minute.

' _Sasuke, Naruto, we have to help them!'_ thought Sakura and with that, they all went back to the house.

 _ **Time Skip**_

Back in the forest, the boys were progressing quite well and answer the advice that Mira gave Naruto, he was catching up to Sasuke itch by itch which annoyed the hell out of Uchiha as he gained so much progress. As Naruto calmed down his breathing and preparing to take another lap, he suddenly got distracted.

"Hey Naruto," called Sasuke making Naruto lose his focus making him trip over his feet.

"Sasuke! What are you doing? I was trying to focus my chakra!" yelled Naruto with a tick on his forehead.

"Well…you know…the thing is…" stuttered Sasuke.

"The thing is what?" asked Naruto folding his arms. ' _That's strange, he never talks to me. What's he up to?'_

Sasuke's right eye began to twitch. "You...you know…you asked Mira for advice when she was here…so what did she tell you?"

"Oh," Naruto finally realized what he was getting at; he wanted to know what Mira said that made him improve. "I'm not telling you." That made Sasuke groan in aggravation. "By the way, there's something I want to know. Do you have feeling for Mira?"

"What?! What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke in shock trying to hide the flush on his cheeks.

"You do, don't you? Well let me tell you that Mira isn't like your dumb fan-girls, she's smart, she's beautiful, she's an extremely talented ninja and a really great person so don't think I'm going to let you anywhere near her Uchiha!" bellowed Naruto. ' _I won't let him take Mira from me, believe it!'_

"It's not like that you dead last idiot! There's just something about Mira that draws me to her and no matter how hard I try to focus on my goal…I just have to unimaginable urge to protect her from the demons that haunt her…" replied Sasuke looking down on the ground in thought.

"So, wait, you don't like her?" asked Naruto confused by Sasuke's expression.

"That's none of your business, but just know this Naruto. I've seen the way you look at her and if you try one wrong move or ever so much as hurt her, I'll make you wish you have never been brought into this earth, got it?" said Sasuke coldly before continuing with his tree climbing.

Naruto stood there for a minute before he growled in anger and followed him up the tree. ' _Who does he think he is?! I'll show him who the better protector is, believe it!'_

 _ **Time Skip**_

The boys decided to call it a night, or in this case their stomachs decided to call it a night and so they made it back to Tazuna's house in time for dinner.

"Naruto and Sasuke are stuffing their faces, aren't they?" asked Mira to her right hoping she didn't mix up his chakra with someone else's.

"That's correct, your senses have improved in the last few hours, haven't they?" asked Kakashi from my left. ' _Damn, I got him wrong again. If he keeps masking his chakra this will take me forever to master.'_

"That's not all sensei, Mira learned how to tell someone she's familiar with based on their chakra level based on their personality," said Sakura before she realized what she did. ' _Why did I say that? Now she'll get more praise now!'_

"Really? That's very impressive indeed! Can you tell who is who on the table Mira?" asked Kakashi trying to figure out how far she's improved.

"Um…on the right end of the table is Sakura because her chakra is a glowing pink, Sasuke is on her right with blue chakra and I'm seeing a spec of purple in the circle and on her right is Naruto because his is a mixture of orange and yellow, next to Sasuke is Inari who is blue and a dull grey surrounding that. Next is Tazuna who is earthy brown and is Tsunami who's forest green," said Mira before turning to her sensei. "It's hard to tell yours Kakashi because your masking it so much."

"Well then, you'll just have to figure out how to get passed my barrier then," said Kakashi with a light laugh patting Mira on the head. Mira gave him a tiny smile, happy with her achievement, but still not satisfied with her progress.

"I want some more!" called out Sasuke and Naruto asking for more food before they turned around and puked on the floor.

"Don't eat so much if you're going to puke it up!" yelled Sakura with a tick mark on her forehead.

"I have to eat," said Sasuke slowly.

' _Is he trying to look cool after embarrassing himself or is it just a trait?'_ thought Mira.

"And I have to eat more than him. It's the only possible way I'll get strong enough to beat him," retorted Naruto.

"That's true, but puking won't help you," said Kakashi finding the whole situation ridiculous.

Mira was in her own little world eating her food before she caught a spoon that was thrown at her. "Who threw that?!"

"Sensei!" said the team in unison.

"You have to keep your guard up at all times, just in case someone throws something at you," advised Kakashi trying to hide his amusement and Mira huffed in annoyance.

After dinner, Tsunami served everyone tea while Sakura was looking at the torn picture that hung on the wall.

"Excuse me, this picture is torn. Is there some reason for that?" asked Sakura curiously. "Inari, you kept glancing at it all through dinner. It looks like there was someone else in the picture but they got torn out. I mean that's kind of strange isn't it?"

After a moment of silence, Tsunami finally answered. "It's my husband."

"There used to call him a hero in this land," said Tazuna and Inari decided to silently excuse himself.

"Inari where are you going?" asked Tsunami worriedly, but Inari just left in silence. "Father you can't talk about him like that in front of Inari, you know that." With that, Tsunami chased after her son.

"He's wasn't his real father, he came into our family later," continued Tazuna. "And he brought so much happiness. He and Inari were very close. In those days, Inari used to laugh at the time…but then…"

"Hm?" hummed Kakashi giving his full attention.

Tazuna suddenly started to cry. "…all that ended…he never laughs or smiles anymore, ever since the day everything changed. The word courage was stolen from this island. We were feeling powerless, hopeless and Inari suffered the most…ever since that day."

"Tell us," said Kakashi softly. "What happened to Inari?"

"First you need to know about the man, his father. The man who taught us the word courage, who was a hero in this land," said Tazuna wiping his tears.

"A hero, really?" asked Naruto.

"You can decide that for yourself. He came here about 3 years ago," said Tazuna beginning his story

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Poochie!" yelled a young Inari as he was being restrained by two older looking boys. "Poochie no!" The small white puppy with black pointy ears barked to his owner as he was being held by another boy wearing a hat with a bandage on his nose._

" _That's not his name, starting today his name is Shooting-Star and he's my dog now," proclaimed Boy 1._

" _No, he's not, he's my dog and his name's not Shooting-Star. I've had him since he was a puppy, he's my friend and he doesn't belong to you!" yelled Inari trying to break free from his boys who were holding him._

" _Just shut up!" yelled Boy 1 angrily before looking at the puppy with a smirk. He then threw the dog into the water._

" _Poochie!" called Inari worriedly as he watched his pup struggling to stay afloat._

" _See what happens when you don't listen to me? Now I'm not going to lift a finger to help him," said Boy 1 with crossed arms. "Alright you can let him go." The boys holding Inari finally released him._

" _Why did you do that? My dog is going to drown!" exclaimed young Inari angrily._

" _Ha! If he's your dog then jump in and get him. Be a big hero and save your friend," said Boy 1 with a blank look making Inari brave face falter quickly. "After all that big talk. You're not going to let him go under, are you?"_

 _Inari moved to the side of the deck nervously as he watched his dog suffer. '_ _ **I've got to jump in and save him…I've got to, but…'**_ _thought Inari extremely frightened of going into the water._

 _Boy 1 laughed at Inari's struggle. "He won't even help his precious little Poochie."_

' _ **I…I can't swim…and I'm scared. I'm sorry Poochie,**_ _' thought Inari as he closed his eyes._

" _Hey, you made such a big deal about him, go get him," said Boy 1 kicking Inari into the water from the back. Inari started to struggle to stay afloat himself seeing as he can't swim._

" _I think you went too far Akane, I mean he could really drown or something," said Boy 2 nervously referring to his leader as they watched the struggling boy call for help._

" _Forget about it," said Akane dismissing him._

" _I don't know…" said Boy 2 nervously before Akane grabbed him by the collar._

" _You say one more word and you're going in next, got it?" barked Akane, daring the other boy to go against him._

" _I don't know want to die!" called out Inari before he noticed Poochie swimming to shore all fine by himself. "Pooch!"_

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Interestingly enough, at that exact moment Pooch figured out how to dog-paddle," said Tazuna with closed eyes and his hands intertwined under his nose.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Pooch!" called Inari as the dog got to shore and just ran off when it shook off all the water._

" _Hey Shooting-Star's running away, get him!" ordered Akane as he and his two lackeys ran after the dog leaving poor Inari who was struggling to catch his breath. Inari finally went under water and went he couldn't hold it anymore, he went unconscious._

 _When Inari finally came to, he noticed that he was back on land. "Finally!" said an unfamiliar voice startling Inari as he sat up. He saw a buff looking guy with a white rope tied around his forehead sitting by a fire, grilling fish. "I had a little talk with those kids, they won't bother you again. Here, eat." The man offered Inari a grilled fish as the boy looked on in confusion._

' _ **Am I alive? Is this for real?**_ _' thought Inari trying to think straight. "Did you pull me out of the water mister?"_

" _Have a bite to eat first, then we can talk all about it," replied the man with a gentle smile. As Inari ate his fish, he told the nice all about what happened. "Hm, I see, your dog abandoned you too huh? In my country, dogs are very loyal, they stand by their masters. Then again, you abandoned the dog first so…what can you expect?"_

 _Inari stopped mid-chew as he realized what the man was saying. "I really wanted to save him but I just froze," said Inari sadly. "I was just so scared. I guess that I just don't have any courage." At that Inari began to softly cry._

" _Hey come on, don't be so hard on yourself, you're a kid," said the man patting Inari gently on the forehead trying to calm him down. "When I was your age, I was scared too." Inari stopped crying and looked up at the man in shock. "It's no big deal, but always remember this: live your life so you'll have nothing to regret. If you care about something, protect it, no matter how tough, no matter how sad, you've got to keep trying, even if you have to put your life on the line, protect with both arms. Never give in!" After that, Inari had a new sense of respect for the man as he looked at him with a small flush on his cheeks._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"His name was Kaiza, a simple fisherman who'd come here from another land to follow his dreams. After that, Inari and Kaiza were inseparable. The boy had never known his real father so you can image what it meant for him to have Kaiza in his life; he looked up to him, followed in his footsteps like a real father and son. Kaiza spent more and more time with us until he naturally became a member of our family and then when this town needed him, he became something more."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A fisherman busted from the door. "We've got trouble Kaiza! The flood-gate's open and the water's rising! If we don't stop it, the lower district will be flooded!"_

" _What?!" said Kaiza at the shocking news._

" _Father!" called Inari to Kaiza._

" _Inari, get me some rope, hurry!" ordered Kaiza as Inari ran to do as he was asked._

 _At the riverbank, tons of people stood aside as the watched the water level rise continuously._

" _See where the gate is? We need to get a line out there to pull it closed," said Fisherman 1._

" _A line? You'll have to swim out there to do that! It's impossible no one can make it through that current!" replied Fisherman 2._

" _If we don't do it, the whole district will be wiped out! It's the only way!" said Fisherman 1._

" _I'll do it!" said Kaiza appearing behind the arguing anglers._

" _Father?" called Inari worriedly._

" _Don't worry nothing can stop your dad. This is our village so we've got to do everything we can to help," replied Kaiza assuring Inari laying a hand on his head before he positioned himself on the other side of the railing tying a rope to his waist. '_ **If you care about something, protect it,** _' thought Kaiza before jumping into the river._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"From that time on, Kaiza was considered a hero in this land. He taught us all the meaning of courage and Inari was so proud to be his son," said Tazuna as the story went on. "But it wasn't long after when Gatou showed up and took over. He terrorized the whole village and only Kaiza stood up to him. Gatou couldn't hand a local hero getting in his way; he took his whole gang to stop one man."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _In the middle of the town, Kaiza was hung on a cross, all bloody and beaten as if he had been through torture. As the town people watched on in astonishment and despair, Gatou decided to wake them from their shock._

" _Listen up! This man has defied the Gatou Corporation. He has disturbed the order of this land. His punishment is execution." The villagers couldn't believe what they were hearing; their local hero was going to be executed before their very eyes and there was nothing, they could do to help him. "Let this be an example so no one will dare stand in our way again."_

" _Father!" cried Inari as tears fell from his eyes from watching his father being treated in such a horrible manner. Kaiza lifted his head slightly and gaze at his son one final time before he sends him a weak smile. Not long after that, the sound of a sword slicing through flesh could be heard from a mile away and poor Inari watched on in heartbreak as his hero was no more._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Since then, Inari's changed. So, did Tsunami and all our people. We lost our will," finished Tazuna after he relieved that terrible tale.

"So that explain it," said Mira in understanding.

"What do you mean Mira?" asked Sakura.

"Think about it; Inari saw his father figure, practically his hero for that matter being slaughtered before his very own eyes for no reason what-so-ever. It completely changed his childhood, traumatizing, especially for a non-shinobi child," concluded Mira as the others silently agreed. It was silent for a while before there was a loud thud. Everyone turned their head to see Naruto face-first on the ground.

"What are you doing Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"You better take the day-off; no more training. You've used too much chakra and if you push any harder it could kill you," said Kakashi indifferently while Mira just listened on.

"I'm going to prove it," stated Naruto forcibly lifting himself up.

"Hm?" Tazuna was confused.

"Prove what?" asked Sakura.

"I'll prove that…that it's true. That in this world…there are real heroes," said Naruto with a determined grin plastered on his face.

 _ **Time Skip**_

Later that night, Mira was walking towards her room to get ready for bed when she felt someone walking towards her. "Yes?

"When you said that Inari's childhood completely changed, you were also referring to yourself weren't you?" asked Sasuke calmly as he finally got Mira by herself long enough to talk to her.

"Why does it matter?" asked Mira trying to avoid any confrontation with the Uchiha.

"I just…you do know that you're not alone, anymore right?" That statement confused Mira. "I'm not trying to use my clan's massacre or anything to get you to trust me or anything. I just…wanted you to know that I know how you feel. I practically understand you better than anyone on this team."

"Where are you going with this Sasuke?" asked Mira suspiciously.

"I want you to rely on me from now on!" exclaimed Sasuke shocking Mira to the very core. ' _I hope I've rehearsed this enough.'_ Both our clans were brutally slaughtered and it's our duty to avenge the death of our fallen members. We can get stronger together and take down the ones responsible for this."

"And the others?" asked Mira. "The reason I even told any of you what happened to me because I started to trust ALL of you. I'm going to plan my revenge at my own pace and not go after my clan's murderer when I think I've gained more power. When you have brawn, you need a brain to strategize, I thought you were a bit smarter than that Uchiha, but it looks like I've fooled myself once again on trusting certain people. Excuse me." With that, Mira went into her room and slammed the door in Sasuke's face making him slightly. After a while, Sasuke's expression became blank and he went to his own room. ' _He just makes me so mad! Who does he think he is offering such a ridiculous deal! The more time I spend with this team, especially him, the more…the more I begin to feel…what's happening to me…?'_

 _ **Time Skip**_

The following day, everyone got ready to start their morning but there was a certain orange-clad knucklehead who seemed to be still missing.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Mira as she got to the table.

"How did you know he was missing?" asked Sakura.

"I only felt 6 people in the room, not including me and I don't feel him anywhere else in the vicinity," replied Mira earning a hidden gaze from a certain raven-haired boy.

Kakashi picked up something from the table and threw it directly at Mira's head. Mira heard the incoming object and caught it with ease. "Very good Mira, your improving rather nicely. You'll be able to uncover your eye in no time."

"I hope so, there's another training session I came up with that I've been meaning to try out," replied Mira effectively hiding her eagerness.

"Naruto's such a loser. He's probably lying out there dead somewhere," said Sasuke continuing the previous conversation before he stood up and headed to the door.

"Sasuke?" called Sakura to the retreating Uchiha.

"I'm going for a walk," replied Sasuke.

"But we just started eating," said Sakura before she turned her head to see that Sasuke's plate was completely clean. Sakura's left eye gave a twitch. "That was fast."

 _ **Time Skip**_

Lying deep in the Chakra Forest laid Naruto completely tuckered and sleeping peaceful under the lush green forest with the smell of fresh grass and herbs filling his nostrils

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep here, wake up," said a young male shaking Naruto lightly in order to rouse him.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see a pretty young girl dressed in a pink kimono with black swirl patterns; she had long black hair with bangs that covered the side of her face and calm brown eyes. Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes to remove the drowsiness. "Who the heck is you?" The mystery girl gave a small smile and Naruto gave a small, but embarrassed blush when he finally got a good look at her; she was kind of cute. "Oh, hi there. Where did you come from? You know what are you doing out here and all that?"

"I'm gathering herbs," replied the girl.

"Herbs?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, that's right. They're for treating illnesses and healing wounds," said the girl. Moments later, her and Naruto were picking the herbs that she needed to collect.

"You start work early, huh sis?" asked Naruto as he sat cross-legged.

"I like it early, it's calm but I didn't think I'd find anyone out here sleeping in the woods," said the girl.

Naruto gave a small chuckle. "I'm training."

The girl looked at Naruto in confusion. "So, are you a ninja? Because I noticed that headband your wearing. Or are you just making a fashion statement?"

Naruto's face gave a small flush. "You noticed that? Alright! Only a super cool ninja can wear these."

"Oh really? I see, that's very impressive," said the girl making Naruto rub his neck in embarrassment. "But…does that mean your training for something dangerous?"

"I'm just developing my skills so I can get stronger," bragged Naruto with a wide grin.

"You seem very strong now, isn't that enough?" asked the girl.

"No (x2) I need to get stronger and stronger. I have to keep practicing."

"That so. Why is it so important?" asked the girl curiously.

"So, I can become the best ninja in my village. Then everyone will know who I am and they'll all respect me. There's also a certain someone that I care about. She's been through a lot her whole life you see. She's considered the strongest in my whole team, but still I can't but feel that I need to get stronger…so that I can protect her for a change, but besides her, there's also a certain person, a kid that I have to prove something to."

"So, you're doing this to win her affection, is that it?" asked the girl making Naruto's face change to a whole new type of red. "Or are you just doing this training for yourself and using her as an excuse to do so?"

"What?! Of course not, I care about her too much to use to her like some stuffed toy!" rebuked Naruto almost offended at the statement. The girl gave a small laugh. "What are laughing about? What's so funny?"

"Is she really that precious to you?" asked the girl sincerely.

"Is she really that…? What are you saying, sis? What do you mean precious?" asked Naruto confused. The girl, who was unbeknownst as Haku, Zabuza Momochi's right hand man, started to have flash backs of the time he used to be wondering in the streets of the mist as a child; cold, dirty, hungry…and alone. So, so alone, until the day he met his saviour. Naruto looked at her when she didn't answer his question, noticing the dreaming look in her eyes. ' _Hm, what's she thinking?'_

"You see," began Haku once he came back to reality. "When a person has something precious that they want to protect, then they become genuinely strong."

Naruto looked down in thought as he remembered Tazuna's story on how Inari's gave everything he had to protect the village he loved so dear, even gave up his life without much of a fight because of that same love and the time Kakashi sensei fought tooth and nail for them on their way to the village and even though Mira wouldn't admit it, she was developing something for the deep and she risked exposing her deep, dark secret to make sure that the rest of them didn't end up dying. And most importantly, Naruto remembered the day when the first person he revered as an older brother protected him against a traitor of the village, ignoring the fact of the reason the village despising him with all their being of what he contained and he almost lost his life in doing so.

"Yeah I hear you, I know exactly what your saying," replied Naruto contently.

Haku picked up his herbs and said his farewell. "You will get strong, very strong. Goodbye, we'll meet again some time." Haku started walking before he paused. "Oh, by the way, I'm a boy."

Naruto was shocked like nobody's business. ' _What?! No way! He's almost as pretty as Mira!'_

Sasuke was walking in the direction he located Naruto to be when he passed a mysterious girl coming from the same direction. He felt a strange vibe from her, like there's was something about her he knew but couldn't place it.

"Woah I've seen a lot of weird things in my life before but this one takes the cake," stated Naruto in thought before Sasuke hit him on the noggin. "Ow! Hey what did you do that for? Cut it out!"

"Hey twerp, did you just forget about breakfast? You're such a loser," said Sasuke crossing his arms.

Naruto opened his eyes remembering that he hadn't eating all day and just shrugged it off with a laugh and Sasuke just groaned at his idiocy.

 _ **Time Skip**_

Time passed and with breakfast long since over, Kakashi, Sakura and Mira decided to go look for their renegade teammates.

"Naruto!" called out Sakura. "Knowing Naruto, he could be anywhere. And Sasuke hasn't come back either, I wonder where they are?"

"Look up," said Mira. Kakashi and Sakura looked at her confused before a kunai was shot to their feet. They finally looked up and saw Naruto lying belly-first on the branch of a tall tree with a happy grin on his face.

"Wow, Naruto can climb that high now using his chakra? That's great," said Sakura.

"What do you think? High enough for you guys? I mean it's a long way down huh?" called out Naruto before he stood on the branch but he seemed to losing his balance. Kakashi and Sakura looked on in worry as Naruto began to fall over before the blonde focused his chakra again and hung upside-down by his feet on the branch. "Ha-ha! Just kidding! You guys really fell for it!"

"We were worried about you Naruto!" called Sakura. _"I'm going to strangle you! Cha! Dork!"_ yelled inner Sakura in rage.

"Why do I think this is going to end badly?" asked Kakashi. Through all the commotion, no one noticed that Mira let a smile of amusement from the drama happening around her. She never knew what it was like to be carefree, but around Team 7, it was like a never-ending comedy show.

As Naruto continued laughing, he lost focus of the chakra flow in his feet and lost his footing and his feet disconnected from the tree branch and he began to slowly fall.

"Ah! You just had to push it, didn't you show-off?!" yelled Sakura in panic.

As Naruto began to fall further, Sasuke ran against the opposite tree and leapt towards Naruto in mid-fall, grabbing his right foot and hung upside down on the tree branch as Naruto demonstrated earlier.

"You really are a total loser Naruto," said Sasuke holding onto Naruto.

"Huh? Sasuke?" asked Naruto bewildered.

"Ah Sasuke! Alright Sasuke you're the best!" praised Sakura.

"If I'm still sane by the time I finish their training it'll be a miracle," said Kakashi.

Before anyone knew how it happened, they all heard it, an angelic laughter coming from the same girl who wouldn't show any emotion since the day they met. Everyone turned their head and saw Mira laughing her heart out without a care in the world. She was bent over, holding her stomach from how hard she was laughing that her blindfold even fell off without her noticing. Everyone was extremely bewildered in seeing their teammate so…carefree.

' _Mira, you're finally opening your heart to us,'_ thought Kakashi.

' _I've never seen Mira like this, it almost makes me feel relieved,'_ thought Sakura giving a tiny smile.

' _I don't believe it! I finally got Mira to smile, she's laughing but she's smiling too. She's finally breaking out of her shell, believe it!'_ thought Naruto with a grin that almost split his face open.

' _I've never heard something like her laugh before, it's really cute…like her…What am I thinking?! I can't have these distractions in my head but still…Mira…"_ thought Sasuke feeling as though his heart was going at 60m a minute.

Mira finally calmed down enough and looked up at her teammates, that's right, teammates. She's finally decided to let down her walls a little bit more and let it the only people she would ever consider…well…family. "Thank you. You guys might be braindead idiots but I wouldn't any other any." At that, everyone gave a big smile at Mira's statement, except Sasuke who gave his usual smirk.

 _ **Time Skip**_

Later on, that night, everyone was sitting at the dinner table waiting for dinner to be ready. Mira decided to put her blindfold back on so she could continue her senses training until she was told not to. She was able to navigate herself perfectly without a hitch and she practice use kunai throwing skills early on Sakura, who Kakashi volunteered much to the pinkette's dismay and she got her with each hit, with blunt kunai of course.

"I'm very proud of you Mira, you're almost ready to completely uncover your eye, although there's no shame in hiding your other eye you know, no one will treat you differently because of it," said Kakashi.

"I would say the same for you Kakashi, but thank you nonetheless," replied Mira.

"Now their both late, I wouldn't have expected that from Sasuke," said Sakura worriedly. The door to the house opened and everyone turned to see Sasuke dragging Naruto by the arm, both of them looking dirty and exhausted.

"What have you been up to? You look like something the cat dragged in," said Tazuna looking at the two filthy boys.

"We both made it, we climb all the way to the top," said Naruto.

"Good, now we move on," said Kakashi catching the boys' attention. "Starting tomorrow, you'll both be Tazuna's bodyguards."

"Alright!" cheered Naruto giving an aerial fist pump effectively knocking over both him and Sasuke on their asses.

"You're such a loser!" reprimanded Sasuke making everyone in the room laugh.

 _ **Later that night**_

Mira found Kakashi doing single-finger push-ups with Sakura sitting on his back cross-legged.

"You're such a show-off Kakashi. If you were wearing my clothes then you'd probably have trouble walking," said Mira looking at her sensei in humour.

"And why do you say that?" asked Kakashi not stopping.

"Because I wear around 50pounds of training weights and carry a lot of weapon. Training is never a game to me," stated Mira bluntly.

"I know it is Mira, it's practically in your blood and you never stop until you've mastered the techniques you work on. Your clan was known for their determination."

"Yes, and that's why we were so powerful," said Mira proudly.

"In a few more days, the bridge will be finished and I have all of you to thank for that," said Tazuna joining the conversation as he walked up to them followed by the others.

"You've all done great, but you still got to be careful," said Tsume.

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but I haven't had the chance until now: why did you stay and protect me even after you found out I lied to bring you here?" asked Tazuna curiously.

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader, cowardess cannot survive," quoted Kakashi as he sat cross-legged after Sakura got off his back.

"Huh?" asked Tsume confused.

"That was a quote from the first Hokage of the Leaf Village, am I right?" asked Mira. Kakashi nodded.

Inari looked at Naruto and as he got lost in thought, he began to cry as he took up suddenly. "All this stupid training is just a waste of time! Gatou's got a whole army! They'll beat you down and they'll destroy you! These cool things you all say, they don't mean anything, no matter what you do! The strong always win and the weak always lose!"

"Just speak for yourself, it won't be like that for me, you got that?" said Naruto turning his head away from the pathetic boy

"Why don't you be quiet?! Just looking at you makes me sick! You don't know anything about this country, you're just butting in! Always laughing and playing around, you don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt!" At that statement, both Naruto and Mira tensed and the air around them grew colder.

"My, my, such strong words coming from a little boy who barely showed signs of having a real backbone. Your father died, get over it and move on with your life, it'll be much easier than sitting around and crying all the time like a toddler," said Mira in her cold demeanour without an ounce of sympathy.

"Listen to yourself, whining and complaining like some sorry little victim. You can whimper all day for all I care, you're nothing but a coward!" said Naruto giving Inari a distasteful glare. Inari froze from both what Mira and Naruto said.

"He's right, there are lot more things going on in the world than what you're dealing with. Others have it much worse than you so how about you take a step in their shoes for a day boy," said Mira agreeing wholeheartedly with Naruto.

"Naruto! Mira! You both went too far!" scolded Sakura before they both stood up and left in the same direction.

Kakashi looked at Inari and saw that the boy was crying more than he did before; he guessed those two really got to him.

 _ **Time Skip**_

Mira was sitting on the rooftop of the house when she felt Kakashi come out and went to Inari.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Kakashi. Inari looked over his shoulder and just nodded. Kakashi sat down next to the boy and they both stared off into the lake.

"Naruto can be a little harsh sometimes, and Mira acted rather coldly but it doesn't mean they hate you. Naruto usually speaks without thinking and Mira had experienced the cruelty that the world had to offer. Your grandfather told us what happened to you father. You probably don't know this but Naruto also grew up without a father, in fact, he never knew either of his parents and he didn't have a single friend in our village." At that, Inari and Mira's heads shot up at the news. "And Mira, the same as you by twice as bad, her parents were killed right in front of her eyes when she was young about your age and the killer took her and held her captive for a long time. Still, I've never seen either of them cry, sulk or give up. Naruto's always eager to jump in and he wants to be respected because that's his dream and Mira…well I believe under that hard-cold shell is just a lonely trying to make up in getting the strength she never had when she was first taken. She always wants to be stronger, so she would never let herself or others feel that helpless again and in doing so, closed herself off to the world. They'll both put their hearts on the line in a heartbeat. My guess is, they both just got tired of crying and decided to do something about it." Inari let out a sigh as he thought different about the two people he so wrongly yelled at. "What they both told you earlier, as 'cool' as it sounded, I bet they told themselves that a thousand times before."

Mira unknowingly started to feel a wetness on her cheek. When she put her hand on her face, her headband that was covering her was slightly damp. That's when she realized; she was crying. Not wanting to stay anymore, she got off the roof and went into her room where she silently cried on her futon. ' _Stupid Kakashi…you don't know a damn thing…!'_


End file.
